Wait No Maybe I Should Tell You
by Padfootrules3
Summary: being in love with your best friend is hard, especially when he is the most attractive guy at your school and dating the most popular girl. BxE AU
1. Prologue

Love, it's a silly word really. There's so many meaning to and so many ways to do it. For instance you could love someone with you're whole heart, or with only the tiniest piece. You could love someone as a significant other, or you could love someone like a best friend or sibling.

Love can come at any time, when you see and attractive person walking down the street or it can develop after knowing a person for many years. It might not always be the first time you fall for the same person. Sometimes your feelings sit stirring inside you for a year or two until they come bubbling out again, others they are there from the start.

Love is still a mystery to me, sure I have read about it more times than the average person, and I see it everyday with my parents, but I always wonder if would ever find time for me. A weak, pathetic, and clumsy girl who has only ever had a crush on the one guy she would never think of dating.

So why does it matter that much to me? Because when you see people your age all around you falling in love, including the person you wish would see that you loved him, it makes you question whether or not you would be capable of giving it or getting it.


	2. my early years

_A/N: This chapter is going to be Bella remembering her life up until the current point in time(she will be a junior in high school) So don't flame if this is brief, the characters will talk more about what happened in some parts later in the story, please read and tell me what you think. Also this an AU story (Edward is a human) so if you don't like them than you could turn away now or give it a chance._

_ Also I don't own twilight or any of the characters in this story(I wish)_

My mom Renee and dad Charlie were madly in love when they got married. Shortly after that they had me and I guess their relationship fizzled out. They split up before I even turned one and my mom and I moved to Riverside, California.

While we lived in Riverside my mom tried her hand at dating again. I don't remember much of it, mainly because she would leave me with a neighbor and then come home very early in the morning. I always knew she would get tired of this town soon enough so I never really gave any kids my age a chance, probably because my mom had always said I was born middle aged. I guess she was bad at finding the perfect guy there because by the time I turned five she had given up and reconciled with Charlie. We moved back in to the small house we shared during my infancy and they soon became the perfect couple as well as parents. I felt like my life was finally happening the way it was supposed to.

That fall I started kindergarten at the forks elementary school and I met the people I would forever call my best friends. The first one was a girl named Alice Brandon. She was rather short for her age and her hair was almost jet black. She was very energetic and came up and introduced herself as soon as I stepped into the classroom. She dragged me along with her to the corner where there was a trunk of dresses and started playing dress up. I eventually made her stop and we ended up playing a game of go fish, well the best we could at the time anyway. That's when he walked up to us, Alice must have already known him because she smiled and said, "Hey Edward." He didn't respond he just sat down in between us and asked if he could play, which of course we let him.

We all shortly became best friends. I am not really sure why we were so close, I mean here I was the shyest person in the world who would rather be sitting at home reading than going to the mall and they were practically the two most popular people in elementary school. By the time we reached middle school, Edward grew up. He was suddenly the guy all the girls wanted to date, but for some reason he would rather hang out with me than go on dates with them.

That's probably around the time I fell in love with him, not a simple childhood crush but full-blown I would marry you if you asked me to and spend the rest of my life with you love. Of course I knew it would never work out between us, he saw me as just a friend, and that I could live with because as long as I was friends with him my life was complete. However it still bothered me why he never accepted any of the offers he had to go on dates with the popular girls in the school. I always wondered if he felt bad about leaving me out and that's why he never went on dates because he felt bad I would be stuck at home by myself. However if you think I ever told him about these thoughts you must not be thinking straight, because as much as I felt guilty I loved spending time with him.

In ninth grade Alice met a new guy named Jasper who was perfect for her. He seemed to keep her grounded in a way that Edward or I never could. They were practically married by the time they had their third date. They would always make Edward and I come and watch the movie with them on their dates but afterwards they would go to dinner and we would go to the arcade or simply walk around the stores that were in the area. We would walk around and just talk and talk for an hour or two until they decided they were done with the restaurant and then we would drive home. It was during those times that Edward and I became even closer. Up until those days we were best friends but when it came to knowing everything about each other it was like we were strangers.

Alice and Jasper continued dating for all of ninth and tenth grade, and while Alice and I were still the best of friends, Edward definitely took her place as my best friend. I was pretty sure it was the way it would always be and I was content with that.

That leads up to now, we are all about to be juniors and I was the happiest I had ever been.

_Please Review_

_And my other story will be updated soon, I just had the inspiration for this one and wanted to write the first chapter before I forgot anything._


	3. the first day

"Hey Edward, how was your vacation last week?" I asked as I made my way over to him on the first day of junior year. Edward looked even better now that he had a slight tan from his vacation in the Bahamas with his mom and dad. Edward was always pale, like me, but the subtle tan he had now fit him perfectly.

"It was great, let me tell you jet skis are the most amazing way of transportation. Even though you can only go a maximum of 40 miles per hour and that's on the fastest ones they had, it felt like I was flying through the water. You really should have tried harder to convince your parents to let you come, I was left alone most of the time."

"I know but my mom is still dead set against me going anywhere that she's not. So there was no way she was going to let me leave the country to let me go on vacation with your family was out of the question."

"Well, next time we will try extra hard to convince her. Oh, and I got you a souvenir," with that he pulled a necklace that consisted of a gold chain and a gold sea shell charm. I loved it as soon as he pulled it out of the box it was in.

"Well I have to put it on now." I said as I pulled my hair away from my neck as he helped me clasp it around my neck. I vowed then and there to never take it off, and normally I would never even consider wearing any other jewelry but this was special. "I loved it, it's so beautiful, thank you so much." I said as I gave him a hug.

"No problem, now let's go get our schedules before we are late to homeroom."

We walked into the main office where there was a small line of people getting their schedules. You could go the week before to get your schedule, which was what most kids did, but I promised Edward I would wait for him to get back to get it. We both got our schedules and set out for homeroom. We found out that we had English, lunch and biology together and I also trigonometry and gym with Alice, so at least I had someone in most of my classes. With that, we walked in our separate directions to our homerooms. At least I would see him in another period.

My first period which was Spanish went by relatively uneventful, we went over the basic first day stuff and got all the papers we would need the rest of the year like rules and what to bring to class and things like that. I sat next to Jessica Stanley, who was one of the more popular girls at Forks High School and even though we were never exactly friends we did talk from time to time, so the class didn't seem like it would be that bad.

Next I had English, and of course Edward and I sat in our normal seats near the back of the classroom. This had become a tradition since we were both sent there during one of our classes freshman year. We talked about our first period classes. He had piano lab, which must have been an easy class for him since he had mastered playing the piano before he could barely talk. I told him about Spanish with Jessica, which he seemed to laugh at and then we walked out of the classroom and went our separate ways to our next class.

During third period, Trigonometry with Alice, I was called to the office for an important meeting with the vice-principal. Apparently our school was going to get a new student within the next week or so who was from Tennessee, and seeing as how my dad was the chief of police I was the first person picked to show them around for a few days. It didn't seem like it would be that bad, I mean they were probably some bookworm like myself who would be a perfect friend for me.

I walked to lunch excited with the information of the new student coming to Forks when I noticed something strange at the usual lunch table Edward, Alice, Jasper and I sat at. I was so shocked I didn't see the can in front of my feet and went flying face first on to the floor. Everyone turned around, but once they saw it was me they went back to their conversations. I was still shocked though, why was there someone in the seat I normally sat at. I walked up to the table and decided to play it off like I hadn't noticed there was someone in my seat next to Edward and sat on the other side of Alice. As soon as I sat down I noticed who it was and was shocked even more than I already was. There sitting in my seat was Ms. Popular herself Rosalie Hale. I looked at Alice and she just gave a sad smile and nod towards me. I knew there was something up and I wanted to find out. I started to pay attention to the conversation that was going on; Rosalie was talking about the upcoming dance and playing with Edward's hair flirtatiously at the same time.

I was starting to get slightly jealous, okay I lied I was very jealous, why couldn't that be me. I always thought Edward and I would date during high school, most people actually did to, even though he was out of my league according to high school standards we were practically made for each other. Now why was this girl allowed to come in my territory, I mean Edward didn't belong to me, and maybe I would be less jealous if it was someone else, because not only was she completely gorgeous she was the smartest girl in our class. Alice tapped me on the shoulder, which pulled me out of the thoughts that were going through my head.

"Come with me, I want to go get another get a lemonade from the lunch line."

"Okay, but don't you already…" She pulled me up and into the middle of the cafeteria and towards the lunch line. Once we got halfway there I had to bring it up, "So why is she sitting with there?"

"Well it seems our little Edward finally got his first real girlfriend," My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. Why was this happening to me? Apparently Alice couldn't see my major crush on him.

"When did it happen?"

"During first period, she apparently has like him for a long time and always thought he would turn her down if she asked him to a dance, but this year she got a burst of courage." That and a burst of something else in the chest area if I do say so myself. "Well he said yes and they are now officially going out I believe."

"Okay, well I guess this certainly changes a lot of things."

"Yes it does, now all we need to do is find you a boyfriend and we can all go on triple dates."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Now I have had a few guys like me in the past, but I never saw myself going anywhere with them.

"Speaking of dates, Jasper and I are planning on going to the movies this weekend you should definitely come."

"Of course I will come, it sounds like a blast."

"Okay, well I think I should probably buy a lemonade now that we have been standing in line for the past five minutes, and it would be suspicious if I came back empty handed."

We walked back in silence as I thought about what I had just been told. How could he have a girlfriend? Everything was certainly changing now it would no longer just be me and him walking around while Alice and Jasper went out to dinner. I actually had no idea what was going to happen now that there was another person to add to our equation which was so perfectly formatted in the beginning. I knew I had to talk to Edward during the next period to figure out exactly what happened between them. I walked out of the cafeteria knowing I wouldn't be walking with Edward to biology any time soon.

I walked into biology and went to the back table and waited for Edward to come to class. I really hoped that Rosalie wasn't going to be in this class because I would most likely have to sit by myself. Edward walked into the room right before the late bell rang. He walked through the rows of tables and smiled at me.

"Why weren't you talking that much today during lunch?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Oh I just wasn't feeling well, I think I got something from that restaurant my mom and dad took me to last night for our last night out of summer break dinner."

"Well if you need anything just let me know and I will escort you to the nurse."

"Thanks but I think I should be fine for the rest of the day, and I'll probably just go home and sleep so don't worry about me."

"Bella…Bella…Bella you are sick and you are telling my not to worry about you, that's insane of course I am going to be worried."

"I'll be fine, it's probably not even the dinner it is most likely just first day jitters I seem to get them every year." I lied through my teeth as I tried to smile convincingly.

"So are you going with Alice and Jasper to the movies this weekend?"

"I think so, I mean unless I get more exciting plans like I don't know sky diving lessons or something I will be there."

"Awesome, I'll be there too, it will be a blast."

The class ended and gym went by rather uneventful. I tripped making my way up the bleachers but what else was new, it happened all the time. I made my way out of the gym and walked to my truck, which my parents had given me when I got my license as a present.

I drove home listening to an upbeat pop song so no one would notice the bad mood I was in. I walked inside to find the house empty. My mom had recently become a kindergarten teacher at the elementary school so she would probably come home in a hour or so and who knows when my dad would come home from his work.

I went upstairs to my room and tried to read some of Pride andPrejudice to get my mind off of things, but even that didn't help. I was beginning to doze off when I heard the phone ringing. I practically ran down the stairs, without tripping, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Edward."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just checking to make sure you were okay, after you left feeling bad."

"Well I am feeling a lot better now, thanks for calling."

"No problem, but is something else wrong? You seem a little distant recently."

"Oh it's nothing. But there was something I was wondering about."

"What is that?"

"It's about you and Rosalie, when did it happen?"

"Oh yeah, she asked me to dance that's coming up and I accepted, and then I decided to ask her out. I mean I figured I haven't really dated much so why not start now, and there was this opportunity that just fell into my lap. This wont change anything between us will it, I mean you will always be my best friend no matter what."

"Of course it won't change anything, don't worry. I have to go though, my mom just walked in the door."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Edward."

My mom walked into the kitchen just as I hung up. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Hi honey, how was your first day."

"Ugh…" was all I said as I walked back upstairs and into my room.

_A/N: for those of you expect fluff, there will be none just yet, but in a few chapters you will see what happens._


	4. the pact

_A/N: so my last chapter was over 2000 words and without any lyrics in it, that is most definitely a record for me. I will try to keep the chapters over a thousand word but I am not promising that they will be all really long but I will try. _

_I don't own Twilight or New Moon and I never will._

_Oh, and Edward and Bella fluff lovers may have to wait a while okay, but it will be worth it in the end to continue reading._

I couldn't believe this was happening, I mean I always knew he would eventually find a girlfriend but I was hoping that at least during high school we would be single together. Who was going to walk through Port Angeles with me while Alice and Jasper were on their dates, and even though he might sometimes not bring Rosalie what was the chance that he wouldn't bring her every time. I would be forced to walk the streets or go to the arcade all by myself from now on, unless somehow in the next few days I found a guy who I would consider dating. I mean if you think I would go out with any guy you are mistaken. But what am I to do, it's not like I could just tell Edward to stop dating Rosalie, he actually looks happy when he is with her. I guess I will just have to force a smile whenever I see them in the same room together.

That week went by really slow, I was now permanently seated next to Alice and not next to Edward in lunch. The sad thing was though didn't even seem to mind that I was so far away. In the classes we had together he always asked me if he did something wrong to make me so distant. How exactly was I supposed to answer those questions, 'Yes Edward you did do something wrong the day Rosalie asked you to the dance and you said yes. Can't you see that she's not the one that's right for you, I mean come on I have only loved you since elementary school.' Yeah right, I could just imagine how that would go over, and I wasn't even close to being prepared to see what his reaction would be. He probably only sees me as a little sister, someone who he always has to watch over incase they trip and hurt themselves, that's most likely exactly how he sees me.

The only interesting thing that happened during school that week was I found out who the person from Tennessee, who I would be showing the school to, was. His name was Emmett McCarty. He was going to be in all my classes so he wouldn't be alone at all during the day, and he loved to go camping in the woods. I thought, oh great, we would have absolutely nothing in common. He was going to be arriving on Monday after school and my dad and I would go meet him and give him his schedule and help him and his family become situated. It didn't seem that bad, I mean now that Edward and I seemed to falling apart I could use a new guy friend who wasn't dating my best friend. Well we will see how it goes when Monday comes along now all that worries me is the trip to the movies that was happening after school today.

I left school and drove home without saying goodbye to Edward like usual, he probably didn't even notice. I drove home as fast as I could, without breaking the speed limit seeing as how my dad would not like that. I was listening to some upbeat alternative rock song that made me miserable, but no one else would be able to tell. When I got home I noticed my mom and dad had left me a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Bella,_

_We have decided to go to Seattle for the weekend. Here is some money for the movies tonight and some more in case you decide to order pizza tomorrow night for dinner._

_Stay Safe,_

_Love Mom and Dad_

It was common for my parents to take vacations every other month to some town at least and hour away for the weekend. I really wouldn't have it any other way, because as long as they go away together they are happy together. Which means they won't fight and I won't have to worry about them getting another divorce and having to leave Forks. I don't think I would be able to stand it if that ever happened, and I would have to go with my mom because as much as he needs us, my dad can take care of himself, however my mom can't. So I would have to leave with her, and leaving Forks meant leaving Edward and I could never do that. Even though he was now dating someone else and becoming slightly more distant he was still my rock, my life support, my best friend.

I was about to call Alice to see what time we were going to be going when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, its Edward."

"Oh hey Edward, what's up?"

"Not a lot, I was just wondering if you are going with Alice and Jasper tonight."

"Of course I am, you know I promised Alice when she first started dating Jasper that any time she asked me to come with them on a date I would go."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, silly me. Well I guess I will see you soon then."

"Yeah, see you soon." As soon as I hung up I practically jumped up and down. He was going to be there, I was so excited. I'd be able to talk to him, like I haven't since he started dating Rosalie. My night started to look brighter than it had been.

I ran upstairs and got in the shower. I used my favorite shampoo that smelled like strawberries and picked out the cutest outfit I had. Hey if I was going to be with Edward I was hoping this might make him realize he has had a secret crush on me like I him.

I quickly put on some light makeup and made my way to Alice's house. It was tradition that we would meet at her house and drive together. I was one of the first people there apparently because Alice answered the door in a sweat suit and pulled me upstairs into her room.

"I can't find anything to wear." I simply stared at her in awe. She had the biggest closet I had ever seen and she didn't have anything to wear, ha.

"How about this," I said as I pulled out a lacy black tank top with a white hooded zip up jacket to go with it.

"That's perfect, I knew you would be able to find the perfect thing for me to wear. Now which pair of jeans should I wear?" I handed her a pair of dark blue jeans, and she took them into the bathroom to get dressed. When she was done she came out and gave me a huge hug. "You are the best friend a girl could ask for."

Then the doorbell rang and we both went downstairs to answer it. That was when my night went from amazing to the worst day of my life. Standing in the doorway behind Jasper was Edward looking amazing and Rosalie wearing the shortest red dress I have ever seen. I couldn't believe he brought her. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach, he was causing that reaction to happen to me a lot lately. I stood there in awe for a few seconds before Alice tapped me inconspicuously on the shoulder. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and we went into her living room before we decided how to get there. We decided to take Alice's mom SUV since it would be the most comfortable fit for five people. I of course had to sit in the third row and watch as Rosalie and Edward flirted the entire time.

When we arrived in the parking lot outside of the movie I felt sick, how was I supposed to make it through an entire night of this. However, I wasn't going to ruin it for Alice and Jasper so I decided to suck it up and make it through the night. We bought tickets to some comedy with Ben Stiller that had just come out. I sat in between Alice and Edward and as soon as the credits began I was silently weeping. By the time the movie was halfway through I couldn't take Edward whispering things into Rosalie's and not even bothering to joke with me about the horrible actress who was supposed to fall in love with the main character. I excused myself claiming I wanted some popcorn and sat on the bench outside the theater and cried the rest of the time. I got several stares from people walking by or getting snacks, and several guys asked if I needed a shoulder to cry on. I told them I didn't, but in all honesty I did but that guy was inside the theater with his girlfriend and probably forgot all about me being there.

Before I knew it the movie had ended and the theater was clearing out. When Alice came out she ran over to me and sat down and just hugged me. She didn't ask me what was wrong she was silent and that was exactly what I needed. After a few minutes the rest of the group had come out and I was completely clean of any tears I had shed.

"Well Bella I guess we are going to dinner now, you can come if you want," said Alice apologetically.

"Oh no, it's fine I will probably just walk around, call me when you are done okay."

"Okay, well we will see you later then." I began to walk away and I looked behind me to see Edward staring at me and frowning. I mouthed 'it's okay' and turned back around before I heard Rosalie say, 'are you coming or not?' to Edward.

I walked around for the next two hours aimlessly; just trying to distract myself but every now and then I would start sobbing. Why did my life have to be this complicated? Why couldn't I be a normal girl who didn't like her best friend? I made a pact to myself to try and get over Edward Cullen that very moment. Let's see if I can get through this pact.

_A/N: I hope you liked it, and no flaming because you were warned that he was dating the most popular girl in the summary, and for all you ExB fans(which I am one of) you will be happy all in good time._

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	5. His Name is Emmett

_A/N: If you aren't a fan of dialogue this wont be your favorite chapter._

The rest of the weekend passed by painfully slow. I am pretty sure I cried every other hour or so, not that I would ever admit that to anyone if asked. What else was I supposed to do, my best friend had moved on and hadn't even called me since that night to talk like normal. Normally he would call as soon as ten o'clock came around Saturday morning came around, because that was the earliest I would wake up, and we would discuss what we were going to do that day, even if we had been making plans all that week. I knew it wouldn't happen, he was probably out with Rosalie shopping for one of the many parties he was invited to this weekend now that he was part of the "it" couple.

By the time Friday afternoon came around the whole school was talking about their relationship, and how it was straight out of a movie. A movie where the popular girl always got the guy and his best friend was left all by them self, yep that was now becoming the movie of my life, and I wasn't happy about it. It seemed that every one forgot I was his friend, I called Jessica, who was the town gossip, to ask for the homework on Saturday afternoon and she started going on describing how lucky Rosalie was to be dating Edward, apparently our friendship was over in their eyes. Who could blame them though? I never did anything that would make me stand out in the crowd, my hair was its original color, I wore clothes that could be bought at most stores, and I was not athletic in the least. I basically was invisible in the eyes of teenage society, and I hoped there was something that I could do to change that, but what could it be.

I got to school in just enough time to make it to homeroom without being late. The entire school day was a total waste. I mean, I was stuck doing bookwork in most of my classes, and in lunch I was being isolated from the conversation because they were all talking about "the AMAZING party" that they went to on Saturday that I just happened to not be invited to. I could see why Edward might not have remembered to call and ask if I wanted to go because Rosalie was probably with him twenty-four seven, but Alice? Why wouldn't Alice call me to tell me about it? It made me mad, was I losing all my friends or did they just all happen to forget me on Saturday. Well, whatever if they don't want to talk to me I wont talk to them. I made it through the rest of lunch and dashed out of the cafeteria, and then casually walked to the biology classroom. When I walked in I was shocked to see that Edward was actually already there, he didn't even look up as I sat down next to him. The teacher was absent so we had to watch some documentary on evolution, and Edward didn't even make jokes about the corny obviously fake British accents of the narrator. Did he not want to be friends with me anymore? I felt a lump form in the back of my throat, what if with all this newfound popularity he gladly gave up our friendship. I put my head on my desk and faced away from him, and inwardly sobbed for the rest of the period. In gym, we were starting our first unit, which was track and field, so the teacher was discussing what we would be doing over the course of the next few weeks and then we were free to talk amongst ourselves.

After school it was time for my dad and I to meet the infamous Emmett who I would be showing around for the time being. We arrived at his house a few minutes before we were supposed to and I took a moment to take in the surroundings. His house was gorgeous; it was an old Victorian house with a full wrap around porch. The house itself was an off white color with a pale blue trim that matched it perfectly. There was a path of trees leading up to the driveway that was practically a mile off of the road. I was in awe, never had I seen a house so perfect, when I was younger my mom and I used to pretend that we could move anywhere we wanted and had to describe our perfect house. This was the house I would have picked out for myself.

By the time I was done being in awe, it was time for us to go introduce ourselves. I grabbed the cookies my mom and I baked the other day and went with my dad to introduce ourselves. I rang the doorbell and was surprised to see an extremely tall and muscular guy with black curly answer the door. I thought it was possibly the dad or an older brother, surely no junior would be that big.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan, and this is my dad Charlie he is the police chief in this town and we are basically your welcoming committee." I said as I introduced us.

"Hey Bella and Hello Chief Swan, I am Emmett Cullen. Right now my mom and dad are inside so please follow me." That was Emmett, I was stunned; once I got past the muscle he was actually very attractive, sure he was no Edward, but he was still very cute. "So Bella, you will be showing me around right?"

"Of course, we have all the same classes, so trust me I will tell you all the pet peeves and information on our teachers."

"Well, why don't you two go sit down and get to know each other while I meet your parents." Charlie said interrupting us.

"Sure Mr. Swan, my parents are down the hall on the left in the kitchen."

"Okay thank you, oh and call me Charlie."

"Okay, Charlie." He said and I laughed, which received a questioning look for Emmett.

We walked through the downstairs and he gave me a tour, His house was bigger inside than it looked on the outside. There were several family rooms, a kitchen and dining room and an office. We made our way to the informal family room, which must have been planned for Emmett because it had three game systems set up on an extremely large television.

"So how do you like it here in Forks so far?" I asked trying to break the ice between us.

"It seems nice, I mean I haven't really done anything yet, all my parents and I have done so far is unpack and you are the first people we have met. Well besides the pizza delivery guy."

"Well, I am sure you'll love it here once you get past all the rain and the green color everything has."

"I guess you are familiar with this feeling.''

"You could say that, my mom and I moved back here when I was five from California, so every now and then I miss the dry climate they have there."

"What is the school like?"

"Oh it's like an average high school I guess, there aren't that many students but there are plenty of groups that you could become a part of."

"Oh really, and what group are you in?"

"Well up until a few days ago, I was in a group with the people who could be popular but don't want to be so they aren't."

"What do you mean by up until a few days ago?"

"Oh well I guess they decided to take advantage of the popularity they could have, and they left me out of it."

"Oh well that must stink, but don't worry I will be your friend now."

"Aw, thanks, but you don't have to, I mean if you want to join a group and forget about me its fine."

"I don't want to, you are the first person I have actually had an intellectual conversation with, besides my parents, in a very long time."

"How so?"

"Well, you see in my old school I was known as the jock and that's it. The other students never even bothered to get to know me; sure I was invited to all the parties and I was pretty popular, but they always made me so bored. They never bothered talking to me about anything other sports, it was like that was the only thing that was going on inside my head, you know? But that wasn't me, I am actually pretty smart, and I prefer reading to going out and partying, so now that I have a chance to reinvent myself the way I want I am."

"That's very noble of you."

"What do you mean noble? I would much rather have a few good friends who will stand by me all the time, then have a lot of friends who will treat like a social leper if I ever do something as small as sprain my ankle."

"Well, it certainly seems like we would be perfect friends then."

"Yes that's how it would seem." So it was official I had a friend now, unlike those people I considered my friend but turned on me as soon as they were both in a relationship. Emmett seemed like the type of person who would always be there for me, and I knew he was sincere. For the rest of the day we just sat there and talked about our interests and hobbies. He liked all the same type of things as me; we even had the same favorite band. When we weren't getting to know each other better we were playing video games. I let him know that I wasn't a big fan of the ones where you went around killing other people and he seemed to understand. We played a simple racing game and he let me win on the first round, and then we played a game where we had to uncover the truth behind a mystery, which he apparently hadn't played before, and we were both on the edge of our seats by the time we were halfway through the game.

Charlie walked into the room and announced it was time to leave.

"Bye Emmett, I'll see you tomorrow in school oh and we have a quiz in trigonometry but I am sure she won't make you take it yet."

"Bye Bella, It was nice meeting you and school tomorrow should be fun."

"Listen, if you need to know or if you are wondering anything later tonight call me, I'm sure my phone will be free at the time, because who is really going to call me."

"Well then maybe I will call just to chat later."

"Okay, well my dad looks like he is getting mad I better go."

"Bye."

The ride home was silent for the most part, my dad and I never really talked that much, not that I minded the silence was always comforting, and I had a lot of things to think about. I couldn't believe that Emmett was as nice as he was, and that we clicked like we had. I found myself getting a tiny crush on him, but it was nothing to what I felt for Edward, he would always be my one and only even if I wasn't his and even if he wasn't talking to me at the current time.

When I got home I was extremely tired, I was so happy I didn't have homework because I doubt that I would have done it. I went upstairs to lie in bed until I had to get ready to go to sleep and my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Bells, its Edward, what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just got back from meeting the new kid, Emmett."

"There's a new kid, since when?"

"Wow, thanks for paying attention to me. He came over the weekend and I get to show him around the school."

"Of course I pay attention to you Bells; it just must have slipped my mind, that's cool though. What is he like?"

"He's really nice, and he is almost exactly like me, which you would never guess once you see him."

"Well it's good that you are becoming friends with him, because wouldn't it stink if you had to show someone around all the time and you hated them?"

"Yeah, that would really stink."

"Oh and Bella," he paused.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry for acting distant for the past few days there were some things going on that I had to sort out."

"Its ok but what type of things?"

"Oh just silly things about the dance, apparently Alice and I were put on the committee. Isn't that hilarious? I mean me on a dance committee, how cliché is that?"

"Well that's going to be one fun dance, but I probably won't even see it, so take plenty of pictures."

"What do you mean you aren't going to see it?"

"Who do you think I would go with? It's not like I have a boyfriend or even any single friends who would want to go with me."

"You could always come with us."

"Oh yeah, and be a fifth wheel, that's just how I want to spend my night, sitting at the table while you dance with Rosalie and Alice dances with Jasper."

"I wouldn't just leave you like that, I would dance with you for some songs."

"Have you seen me on the dance floor?"

"Well, yes, but it's all in the leading?"

"I really don't know, I will think about it though, and I have to go, I have another call, bye Edward."

"Bye Bells."

I hung up on Edward and was happy, so he wasn't ignoring me that was good and I almost jumped for joy, and then I remembered the other call.

"Hello."

"Hello is this Bella, its Emmett."

"Oh hey Emmett what's up?"

"Nothing, I told you I'd call you later, so I am."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I just got off the phone with Edward."

"So that is why it took you a while to answer, how did it go?"

"Oh it was okay, he is apparently on the dance committee and that's why he didn't talk to me today, but that still doesn't make up for it you know?"

"Of course, it was really messed up for him to ignore you all day, even with that excuse."

"Although he did say he would dance with me at the dance if I decided to go."

"Well then why don't you go?" I had told him earlier that I liked Edward, but that nothing would most likely ever come from it.

"I am not going because sure he said he would dance with me for like two or three songs, but who would dance with me the rest of them?"

"I will take you to the dance if you want."

"You would do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, it's for my enjoyment as much as yours."

"Well I have to go, it's almost time for me to go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Emmett."

A/N: I know, I know there will be some Bella/Emmett for a few chapters, but please don't flame, this is all in the due course of the fanfiction.


	6. Studying?

_A/N: So here is another chapter, and I realized I tend to slack on the disclaimer so here it is:_

I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon, I never will, heck I probably don't own this entire idea for the story but I am trying to write it the best I can. All I ask is that you read it and tell me what you think.

Oh and don't worry Emmett will not be hurt.

The next day in school practically every girl was drooling over Emmett, how did this always happen to me why was I always friends with the hottest guys in school and yet I would never date any of them. It baffled me, but I guess that was just how my life worked out. At least Emmett didn't make it obvious that he liked the fact that all the girls were starring at him, he even said it felt awkward.

"So how do you like being eye candy for the entire female student body?" I asked him during one of our classes.

"What do you mean?" He seemed extremely confused.

"Can't you see all the girls practically drooling over you every time you walk into a room?"

"Oh well yeah of course I am attractive and extremely muscular," he said as he flexed his bicep and kissed it, I just glared at him. " I was kidding Bella, to be honest I don't even notice anymore, I mean I got used to it in my last school so now it doesn't matter that much to me, besides I want to find a girl who likes me for more than just my looks."

"Well that may be a little hard, seeing as how nowadays a majority of the female population are only looking for the hottest eye candy out there."

"That is why I have to work extra hard to find a girl who's different."

The period ended and it was time for lunch and time to introduce Emmett to Edward, I wondered how they would get along. I kept imagining the worst case scenario it was them becoming the best of friends and then Edward setting him up on a date with one of Rosalie's friends and then I would again be left out of things. These thoughts brought a tear or two to my eyes, which Emmett seemed to have noticed, but I told him something got in my eye and I was trying to get it out.

We arrived to lunch and saw everyone sitting at the usual table chatting away like usual, and we took our seats across from each other.

"So everyone this is Emmett the guy I told you I would be showing around for the next few weeks," everyone brought their eyes to him.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett, I'm Alice, I'm sorry I didn't have the time to introduce myself earlier in class."

"That's okay, it's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Edward," Emmett looked at me questioningly before returning his attention to Edward, "this is my girlfriend Rosalie, and that is Jasper who is Alice's boyfriend." He said as he pointed to everyone respectively.

"Oh I am sensing that you guys probably go on a lot of double dates seeing as how you look so close." He said making a suggestion, and I realized I never even told him about the whole date situation that had recently happened.

"Oh, well you see Alice and Jasper have been dating since freshman year, but Rosalie and I have only been dating since the beginning of this school year, but we have been on one or two double dates."

"Oh I see, and what about you Bella did you have a boyfriend who you use to go on double dates with?"

"Ha, me have a boyfriend that is probably the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Why is it so funny?" Emmett and Edward asked at the same thing.

"Well let's see about this one," I paused for a second to think. "Okay, well first I doubt anyone would ever want to go out with someone who is as much of a klutz as me, and then there's the fact that I am not that pretty and I probably never will be. Then there's also the fact that there has only ever been one guy who I have had a crush on, and he has hurt me more times than I could possibly count."

"Wait, Bells, you never told me you liked anyone, who is he?" Edward asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't very much be a secret that much longer now would it."

"Well, Bella, I think that your luck in the boyfriend will increase a lot this year." Emmett said as he looked at me sympathetically.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," and with that the bell ending lunch rang, and we all filed out of the cafeteria. Edward actually walked with Emmett and I instead of with Rosalie like he normally did. I thought it was odd but what was I going to complain about, I loved his company no matter what happened.

We arrived at biology and Emmett had to go have the teacher sign his paper for the office, and Edward and I went to our normal desks in the back. The teacher handed Emmett back his paper and he came to the back of the classroom and took the seat on the other side of me.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful, and by the time the last bell rang Emmett and I had plans to study for Spanish which he had a quiz on tomorrow. Emmett was a master at Spanish, he spoke it almost fluently, while I on the other hand could barely say hello. We drove to my house, since he wanted to see what it looked like, and his parents don't let anyone over when they aren't home.

"So here we are, I know it's not that big, but it's my home."

"I think it's very quaint."

"Why thanks, I think my mom is home so she is probably going to want me to introduce you, and be forewarned she gets a little enthusiastic about things.

"No problem, I think I should be able to handle it." With that we walked in to my house and Emmett met my mom.

"Hi mom, are you home?"

"Yes honey, I am in the kitchen."

"Okay mom, oh and I thought I'd let you know that Emmett is here to study for a little bit is that okay?"

"Of course he can stay for a bit," she said as she came out of the kitchen, "Hello it's nice to meet you Emmett, Bella has certainly mentioned a lot about you, I'm Bella's mom, obviously, but you can call me Renee."

"It's nice to meet you Renee."

"Would you two like a snack or anything?" he looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure, thank you Renee."

"It's no problem I will bring it out in a moment or two."

"Thanks mom," I said as we made our way to the living room.

"So your mom is nice. I can see where you get your personality from."

"I'd like to think I was nothing like my mom, but I guess I can see that."

"So do you want to start right away or do you just want to relax and watch some television for a little bit before we hit the books."

"We can do whatever, it doesn't matter, as look as we get some studying in today I will be fine."

"Okay good to know because there is something I wanted to talk to you about beforehand."

"Okay…?"

"Well things between you and Edward, do you still you know like him?" I started to think about that question. Sure I was still best friends with him, but since he was now with Rosalie, I had the feeling that we would never be anything more than best friends, so I decided to be completely truthful to Emmett.

"I will always love him, you know that, but I think that now that he is with Rosalie, I doubt anything will ever happen between us, not that I thought anything would happen between us before, but now there's a giant obstacle in the way."

"Oh okay, and what you said earlier about guys not liking you which is why you don't think you will ever get a boyfriend, what if I told you I know someone who likes you in that way, what would you say?"

"I don't know, it would depend on the person, if they are really annoying and have nothing in common with me then probably not, but if we had similar interests and he wasn't extremely weird then I guess I would consider it. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering, because I am planning something for after the dance."

"And what would that be? Come on you can tell me." I was about to beg when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was Edward.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"I'm just at home studying with Emmett for a quiz we have tomorrow."

"Oh, I see, I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow because it has been a while since it has just been the two of us hanging out like old times sake."

"That would be awesome, do you want to hang out at your house or mine?"

"You want to come to mine, I can show you all the pictures from the vacation, you will crack up when you see mom's expression on the water skis." Edward's mom was practically my second mom, and my mom was the same for him, on many occasions we would call them by simply mom or dad.

"That sounds like it will be pretty funny, I can only imagine mom's face on anything that's in the water, like when we went canoeing that one time and she freaked out when we went over those rapids."

"Oh yeah that was hilarious. Okay so for tomorrow do you want me to pick you up for school so that way you don't have to waste the gas money for going there and back, and I will drive you home after?"

"Sure, that sounds like a plan. Okay, I have to go, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bells." With that I hung up on him and returned my attention back to Emmett.

"So where were we? Oh yeah you have something you were going to tell me. What was it?"

"You will have to wait and see." I guess I would find out soon enough seeing as how the dance was this Friday, but I was becoming anxious as to what it was he was planning, and yet for some reason I was more anxious to see what was going to happen tomorrow when I showed up to school with Edward.


	7. AN: dont hate me

_Ok so this is an authors note, yeah I know don't hate me I am just not able to come up with what you guys want to see happen when they hang out, I know what will NOT happen, but I want to see some of the ideas you have of what should happen_

_Here's an excerpt from the part of the next chapter that has already been written:_

"Of course let's go." It took roughly five minutes to get there and the entire time we were singing along to an old Usher CD we used to be obsessed with in middle school. By the time we pulled into a parking spot we were singing "You Got it Bad" at the top of our lungs and people were staring at us because the windows just happened to be wide open. We sat in the car until the song ended and then when I was leaning over to get my bag from the back seat he did one of the sweetest things imaginable, he opened my door for me. I smiled at him as I got out and he shut the door behind me.

"So did you get that biology homework last night, because I certainly didn't?" He said as we made our way to our homerooms, which were right across from each other's.

"Ha! Yeah right, I never get any of the stuff we learn in that class."

"Me neither, at least it isn't due until tomorrow so we can maybe work on it today after school."

"That sounds like a plan, well I should probably get going, you know, don't want to be late."

"Right, bye Bells."


	8. At Edward's House

Shortly after Emmett left I started freaking out, what was I going to wear tomorrow. I felt like such a girly girl for the first time in my life. Never had I ever panicked over what I was going to wear the next day, what kind of hold did this boy have on me? Well okay it was Edward and I would always love him as more than just friends, but he was with Rosalie now, why was I caring so much right now? Did I really think that if my outfit was cute enough, or if my hair was perfect for once, or if my makeup was immaculate he would just break up with Rosalie? Who was I trying to kid, she is Rosalie the most gorgeous girl in the entire school, and I was just plain Jane, why would anyone pick me over her? I was still hoping though that maybe if I tried hard enough he would realize that he loved me instead of her.

The next day, I picked out my cutest outfit; it consisted of a pale turquoise tank top with lace at the top and an almost sheer white button up shirt and buttoned up half way. I was wearing dark washed jeans and a pair of brown flip-flops with blue straps. I would say it was a pretty cute outfit, but what would Edward think, would he be impressed, probably not, more than likely he would think nothing of it. Next I moved onto my hair, I straightened it and left it down for once, and then I went to work on my makeup.

Around five minutes later the door bell rang and I ran downstairs to get it, however with my luck right before I made it to the door I tripped and landed with a thud right in front of the door, which Edward was on the other side of.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked, of course he heard the loudest fall ever.

"Yeah I think so; the doors open so you can just come in." He walked in as I was dusting myself off.

"That sounded like a bad fall, are you sure you are okay?" he looked genuinely concerned. I was touched.

"Most likely, but I won't know until the bruises form how much damage was done."

"Well then we will have to keep an eye out for them and have plenty of ice on hand after school." He started to laugh, which made me laugh, and pretty soon we were cracking up and basically rolling on the floor with laughter. After about a minute or two he said, "I think it's time we leave or we are going to be late for school."

"You… late? That's too funny, with how fast you drive, I am sure we will make it there before everyone else."

"Well that will give us more time to talk, because I noticed we haven't really just talked in a while and I miss it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag." I walked into the living room and grabbed my bag from the couch, and all the while I couldn't help but feel Edwards' eyes staring at me, maybe the outfit did work.

"Ready?"

"Of course let's go." It took roughly five minutes to get there and the entire time we were singing along to an old Usher CD we used to be obsessed with in middle school. By the time we pulled into a parking spot we were singing "You Got it Bad" at the top of our lungs and people were staring at us because the windows just happened to be wide open. We sat in the car until the song ended and then when I was leaning over to get my bag from the back seat he did the sweetest thing imaginable, he opened my door for me. I smiled at him as I got out and he shut the door behind me.

"So did you get that biology homework last night, because I certainly didn't?" He said as we made our way to our homerooms, which were right across from each other's.

"Ha! Yeah right, I never get any of the stuff we learn in that class."

"Me neither, at least it isn't due until tomorrow so we can maybe work on it today after school."

"That sounds like a plan, well I should probably get going, you know, don't want to be late."

"Right, bye Bells."

"Bye Edward, see you in a period or two."

With that I walked to my homeroom to see Emmett sitting in his normal seat next to mine and smiling as I walked in.

"How was the ride with lover boy this morning?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," I said as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well how was it?"

"It was fun, I really missed hanging out with him you know, and I mean he is my best friend and everything."

"So will you two be knocking boots today after school?" he said as he laughed.

"Shut up, of course not, he's my best friend and he is dating Rosalie. So of course not."

"But you want it don't you."

"That's not true, I am perfectly happy just talking with him, eventually he will come around and see that I love him. However, I'm not sure I want to know what his response will be."

"If he doesn't feel the same, he's an idiot."

"Yeah, well that's what I hope but I doubt it I mean have you seen Rosalie who would break up with her for someone like me?"

Before I knew it the day had flown by and I was at lunch. I was sitting across from Edward and next to Emmett. Rosalie walked up to the table and sat down in what used to be my seat, but it didn't really bother me anymore now that I sat where I sat. She was flirting with Edward but I could tell she kept glancing over at Emmett every so often and I think I was the only one who wasn't completely oblivious to it. However, I didn't pay much attention to it because all day Emmett and I had been having a competition to see who could make the other laugh first, and I think he was winning.

The rest of the way went by really fast, and before I knew it I was in Edward's car on the way to his house. We were joking about the prank that the seniors tried to pull, which obviously didn't work out as well as they planned.

"Okay so we are here." He said as he stopped the car.

"That's for that information captain obvious." I started laughing and he did too.

"Well why don't you get your things from the back and I will go turn on the lights inside because chances are mom and dad both aren't home."

"Alright." I grabbed my backpack and followed behind him into his house. I threw my bag down near the door and fell onto one of the couches in the family room that I had grown so accustomed to in the past decade or so. Edward walked into the room from the kitchen carrying two glasses and what looked like a big binder.

"What's in the binder?" I asked as he sat down.

"Oh mom decided to make a scrap book since we had so many pictures in the memory box upstairs."

"Oh yeah I remember that thing it was huge."

"So do you want to reminisce with me?"

"Of course." He moved over so that he was sitting right next to me, and my heart fluttered, I guess I missed being this close to him.

"Remember this?" he said as he pointed to a picture of his first grade birthday party.

"Of course, that was the year your parents took me and you to the amusement park near Seattle and we were so excited to meet the Looney Tune characters that I tripped on the way up to them and knock over like two of them. They looked so shocked, like how could a seven year old knock over two full grown people in costumes. I think it was then that I realized I had the clumsy gene."

"But it was a perfect birthday none the less."

"That it was, but I always wondered why you didn't have a party inside of just taking me to the amusement park with your family."

"Well it's probably the same reason as right now, I prefer spending time with you then most other people."

"You really feel that way?"

"Of course, I mean I didn't choose you to be my best friend because I never wanted to hang out with you."

"Yeah I guess so, it just seems like you have been distant recently."

"well this is the first time I have ever had a girlfriend, you know that, so I am just trying to figure out how to manage all my time, but now that it's figured out I will try to hang out with you as much as possible because you are my best friend after all and I don't want to lose you over something as stupid me having a girlfriend."

"I totally understand, I mean I guess I overreacted but I was just worried our friendship was ending you know."

"Like that will ever happen, besides if it came down to it in the end I would pick you over any girlfriend I could ever have." After he said that I just smiled and we went back to looking at the pictures and laughing at how young we were in most of them.

After a few minutes an awkward silence fell upon us, and I wasn't sure how to break so I came up with the best and most logical response, " I would always pick you to you know that right. Like if I ever get a boyfriend and even if I was madly in love with him and he made me choose between him and you, I would choose you without a doubt. But that will probably never happen because I am not attractive to the male population."

"What are you talking about? Of course you will have a boyfriend, don't doubt that, and even if you don't get one in high school there's always college and the rest of your life for that."

"All this coming from a guy who has a girlfriend, it's rather hypocritical."

"Well you know, what can I say I am hot." I glared at him and he just laughed, "I was kidding Bella; to be honest it's not a big deal to me that I have a girlfriend, if I wasn't dating Rosalie I would probably be perfectly happy."

"But since you are dating her you can't say that for sure you know, like someone who only has ever eaten meat saying that they could live without it, when they never tried being without it."

"Okay? I think I understand what you are trying to say, like I would be saying something different if I wasn't in a relationship."

"Exactly."

"Well you know what, that may be the case even if I don't think it is, and believe me pretty soon guys will be lining up around the block to try and get you to go out with them, and when that happens remember to think of me and promise to still hang out with me every so often."

"If that ever happens, you will be the first person I call and we will laugh about it for hours on end I promise."

"Okay, even though I don't see why we would be laughing."

"Well we would obviously be laughing at the absurdity of the hordes of guys who want to date me."

"Okay well it might not be hordes of people, but there is a guy out there for you."

"You think so?"

"Of course, but then again I have always been a hopeless romantic with the notion that everyone in the world has someone else who is meant for them."

"Aw, that was sweet, being with Rosalie has really made you a huge romantic hasn't it?"

"I was like this before Rosalie, we just never had the proper conversations for me to show you this side of me."

"Oh I see, so do you think that Rosalie is your match?"

"I don't know," I was shocked that definitely wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but did I really expect him to say she wasn't and that I was the one for him. Of course not, my life couldn't be that nice to me. "I guess I am trying to figure that out for myself and I don't know maybe I am just slow at these type things, because when you meet that person shouldn't it be like a flash of lightening that tells you that he or she is the one?." Now that was the answer I was hoping he would say, as long as he wasn't positive Rosalie was the one, it meant there was a slim chance that it could be me.

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"That if figuring out who you were meant to be with was as easy as seeing lightening flash when you first meet them, then I wouldn't be trying so hard to find a boyfriend, because chances are I would already know who it is, and then why would I date someone who I knew wasn't the one."

"Well what I think is that deep down inside everyone knows who they are meant to be with, and it's just human nature to date other people to know what exactly what we want before we settle down."

"That's probably true, I mean look at my parents. They were together for a while right out of high school or college, and then when they had me I guess my mom realized that she hadn't experienced enough totally commit the rest of her life to my dad so she tried her hand at dating other guys, but she ultimately knew in the end she would wind up with my dad again."

"See it is exactly what I said. So trust me there's someone out there for you, you may even already know him."

"Oh yeah, it's probably Mike." Mike had been obsessed with me for the past year or two, and practically the entire school knew it, but even though he was interested in me didn't mean I was interested in him. He was way beyond annoying, he even asked me to go to Seattle with him and his parents for a long weekend, let's just say I wasn't the only one who didn't want me going on that trip. Edward cracked up at this thought, "What makes you think my soul mate isn't Mike?"

"It's just that you and him are so different, I mean you are so nice and sweet, and he is annoying and obnoxious."

"Well they do say opposites attract." I laughed inwardly when I said this, I knew subconsciously I was trying to make Edward jealous.

"But Newton? No I definitely can't see that match."

"Then who do you think it is?"

"Well there are many options if you are going by it's someone you already know, I mean there's people such as…"

A/N: Hahaha cliffhanger I love it, I hope you like this chapter, I really want to get to 100 reviews before I post, because that would be a momentous occasion in my life , so I really hope you guys all review and tell me what you think because I know you all want to know who Edward will say.

I hope you all liked the romantic side of Edward, I am thinking it will probably come out again in later chapters if that is how the story takes me. The only thing set in stone is a certain conversation two characters have when they discover something HUGE

That's all I have to say, please review because I love you and I will give you one in return!!!


	9. The Dance

"…Hmm, let me think about this, well how about instead of saying names I will give you characteristics that your soul mate should have." Edward continued

"Okay, go for it." I was shocked, I thought for sure he was going to name someone, at least then I would know whom he felt comfortable with me dating.

"Well let's see, in order for him to be perfect for you he has to be caring, honest, able to catch you when you fall, he has to be able to make you laugh. When you see him your eyes should light up, you should feel incomplete when you aren't with him." He paused and looked like he was thinking, "He needs to be intelligent and know how to read a decent book, he should always be honest with you, and most of all he should treat you like a princess."

"I think you just described the ideal guy, but I don't think that he exists for me anymore."

"Of course he is out there."

"I know he is out there, I just think maybe he thinks he is destined for someone else and maybe has fallen in love with that person."

"Trust me your soul mate wouldn't be that stupid."

"You never know, I mean he could be out there planning on marrying his current girlfriend as we speak and I would have lost my only chance."

"If that's the case, then he definitely isn't your soul mate."

"Okay well now I know for sure someone who it isn't"

"Who might that be?"

"Nope, I am not telling you about a crush I have on a guy, you have way more to worry about than who I like, it's not that important, besides shouldn't we get to work on that Biology homework."

"I guess, and don't think that it isn't important." With that we started on our homework, I knew he wouldn't push me for more information yet, but when he did what was I going to say. Was I going to say that I doubted I had a soul mate anymore because it's obvious that Edward is supposed to be it and yet he is madly in love with Rosalie? I see it his eyes every single time he looks at her it's like he looking right into her heart and she is the only person that could ever matter to him. That's why whenever she is around we can never carry a conversation. Maybe it was just lust, but what if it was something more like what if he was in love with her, could I deal with that?

He must have noticed me spacing out so he tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey Bella are you in there?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something and I must have spaced out."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He looked concerned.

"Not right now okay, someday just not right now." He looked a little sad from my statement.

"Okay, but you promise that we will talk about it someday."

"I promise. Now about this biology stuff I think I got the first few questions, but what in the world does five want?"

"I have no idea." We heard a car pull up into the driveway. That meant his parents were home and I was supposed to be home.

"Well I think you should probably take me home, mom and dad must be worried sick about why I am not home."

"Alright let's go."

The car ride home was awkward to say the least, I think he was waiting for me to tell him what I was thinking about earlier, but that was not going to happen. We pulled up to my house before I knew it.

"Goodnight Bella, see you tomorrow and remember to save me some dances at the dance tomorrow."

"Goodnight Edward, and don't worry it's a promise."

The next day was the day of the dance; everyone was so excited for it even the teachers were being lenient on homework because they knew everyone would be having fun and forget to do it. I talked with Emmett and he was going to pick me up at 5 and we would go out to dinner before hand and then he would drive us to the dance in his dad's special occasion car a silver Mercedes convertible. What could I say his parents were pretty well off.

I arrived home and started to get ready. The first thing I did was get in the shower, I used my usual strawberry shampoo and body wash and shaved my legs. I got out and blow-dried my hair so that it was straight. Then I went into my room to get ready. I put on the Panic! At the Disco CD, which was my normal habit while getting ready, and began the process of getting dressed. I went into my closet and pulled out the bag containing my dress. It went down to right above the knee with a halter neckline. It had a gold base underneath a black sheer lace, and there was a ribbon of lace right below the bust line. I loved it from the moment I saw it. Next I put on my makeup. I decided to go with a metallic gold eye shadow, liquid eyeliner and lash extending mascara. I also applied some light brown lip-gloss. I think I had perfected the makeup aspect of getting ready and now it was time for my hair. I decided it was time for my hair, I decided to put half of it up and curl it.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. I know I am not considered beautiful or anything along those standards but I thought I looked gorgeous right now. I just hoped that all my efforts were for nothing, and Edward would see me and know that I was the one for him. He would dump Rosalie and run up to me and wrap his arms around me, and there in the middle of the dance floor I would have my first real kiss.

The next thing I knew the doorbell was ringing. I ran down the stairs carrying my shoes and purse and opened the door. There was Emmett standing outside looking ver handsome. He had on a brownish gold silk looking shirt and a black tie and black pants.

"You look gorgeous Bella." He said as he handed me my corsage, which was absolutely perfect.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Then my mom and dad came down and took pictures. My parents took pictures of everything major in my life, so they decided that my first dance was a big enough occasion for the camera to make it's appearance. After the pictures were taken I slipped on my shoes and head outside. Emmett opened the door for me and then he shut it once I got in. He got in the other side and we drove off.

"So are you excited about tonight?" he asked.

"Very much, this is my first actual dance."

"Really? Well then we will have to make it memorable."

"You know you didn't have to do all of this for me, the corsage and the car and the dinner before. I would have been perfectly fine with just going straight there in your normal car."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"You have to wait and see."

The next minute we pulled up to a gazebo with twinkling lights all around it and a candlelit table. I was in awe it was so beautiful. "Emmett did you do all of this?"

"I did most of it my parents helped a little with some of the things while we were in school."

"I still can't believe you did all of this for me."

"I'd do a lot of things for you, you are one of the only people I consider friends in this town. Now let's eat before all this food gets cold." The rest of the meal was very enjoyable we shared meaningless conversation with each other and became more comfortable with each other. Around a half an hour later we left for the dance.

We arrived at the school's gymnasium arm in arm and walked through the doors and into the dance. People stared at us as we walked to our table to meet up with Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie.

"Hey you guys, they really went all out for this dance didn't they?"

"Yes, they did but then again it looks like you did too." Edward said as he eyed my up and down. I felt the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Well what can I say it is my first high school dance." I said as I twirled around, "Now Emmett are you ready to dance."

We made our way out to the dance floor along with Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. I grabbed on to Emmett's arm and we began to dance. Next thing I knew it was about four songs later and Edward was tapping my shoulder.

"Hey Bella would you like to dance?"

"Sure I'd love to." I said and we began dancing to a relatively slowly.

"So you look really amazing tonight."

"Thanks, I thought I should dress up."

"Was all this to impress Emmett?"

"A little but not completely."

"You know you shouldn't have to over exert yourself in order to get a guy's attention, any guy you like should like you for who you are."

"Thanks, but that's not always how to get the person I want, I mean we aren't all extremely good looking, some of us try to make the best of what we have."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not all about trying to impress someone, I am just trying to look nice you know."

"Well you accomplished."

"Why thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"Well I think Emmett wants to have his dancing partner back, and Rosalie looks like she wants to go home so I will talk to you tomorrow okay."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night Bella."

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Emmett, but he had other plans. "Come outside with me for a minute okay."

"Alright."

We walked outside and there was a candlelit path with a bench at the end and we both sat down.

"Bella there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about for awhile now."

"And what might that be?"

"Well as you know you are the one person I can be myself around, and I was just wondering if there is anyway you would ever consider going out with me and be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would love to be your girlfriend." I really did want to be his girlfriend, sure he was no Edward and of course I am in love with Edward and always will be, but Emmett could make me laugh. He also makes me smile, and we had so much in common, so I decided to give it a shot.

"YES!" he shouted and then he hugged me.

A/N: Please don't flame, this chapter HAD to happen for the plot of this story to work out, I know all you bella and edward shippers hate me( trust me I am one and I kind of hate myself for this chapter) but I promise you, you will be happy eventually. And to all you emmett and bella shippers( there might not be that many of you out there) you will be happy with this story for a few more chapters at least

Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. I'm Dating Emmett

A/n: So I feel really bad about not updating sooner, but a lot of stuff happened in my life and not to mention I had the worst case of writers block, so if this chapter sucks I apologize ahead of time

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just thought I'd mention that cause you know you are supposed to and all and I ALWAYS seem to forget so there it is.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

I woke up the next morning still in a state of shock. _Did I really have a boyfriend? Did Emmett really just ask me out? _I couldn't believe it, there was finally a reason for me to smile ever since Edward started dating Rosalie. I felt like one of those girly girls who get all excited when their current crushes decide to say hello to them. I was never like this before, and I had no idea why I was now.

I was deep in thought when I heard the phone ring. I ran down stairs to answer it.

"Hello Swan Residence." I answered knowing that if it was Charlie calling he would be mad if I answered it any other way.

'Hey Bella, it's Alice."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I'm exhausted from last night but Jasper and I were planning a trip to the movies for tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Okay so come over at around 4ish and we will leave from my house."

"Actually it gets kind of cramped in your car so can I meet you there?"

"Of course. I will see you there then, oh and Bella try not to get lost this time."

"I'll try, and I will see you later. Bye."

"Bye." With that I hung up the phone and went to make another call.

I picked up the phone again and called Emmett's cell phone.

After the first ring, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, want to come with me to the movies on something like a triple date tonight?"

"Oh sorry but you missed your chance you see, last night I asked out this amazing girl and I'm not really into the whole cheating thing so you know, I don't think so." He said while laughing the entire.

"Oh well, I guess I will have to find a new guy to go after I mean I don't think I will ever find someone as hot as you to date now."

"Awe, that's so sweet, so Bella what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"I think Alice and them are leaving at like 4:30 so sometime around then I would say."

"Okay, see you then babe." I laughed at his comment, and decided to say something back.

"Buh Bye stud." He hung up the phone while still laughing, and I went to go pick out my outfit for the night. I picked out a really cute skirt that went to mid thigh with layers. I also had a black tank top with hot pink lace around the top. I got in the shower and the let the hot water relax me. _**(I love it because it's SOO cliched) **_I let my hair dry naturally in a subtle wave and got dressed. I wasn't one for makeup so all I used was some light pink lip-gloss and waited for Emmett to come pick me up.

It was almost 4:30 when the doorbell rang, and Charlie went to answer it.

"Hello Mr. Swan, how are you today?" asked Emmett being very polite.

"I am good, and how about you Emmett."

"I'm excellent, is Bella ready yet?"

"I think so, come in and I will go see."

"Okay, thank you."

"Bella, Emmett is here for you." I walked into the room and gave Emmett a hug.

"Hello Emmett."

"Hey Bella, ready for our date?"

"Of course, let me just get my purse." I walked into the kitchen and I heard Charlie start the first date lecture that is taught in Parenting 101. He talked about how Emmett shouldn't think of me as a toy but more like a precious treasure that needs to be taken care of. Then he went into the speech about safe driving and how since he was the chief of police, Emmett had to be extra careful. I could practically feel Emmett being embarrassed so I decided to swoop in and save him, in a figurative way of course.

"Ready to go Emmett, we don't want to be late for the movie."

"That we don't good bye Mr. Swan, I assure you I will get Bella home safe and sound."

"I am holding you to that promise." With that he gave me a hug and said goodbye. We reached Emmett's car and he held the door open for me as I got in and shut it behind me and then walked around to the driver's side and got in. The entire ride to Port Angeles I was thinking of what Edward's reaction would be. Would he be happy that I found someone even though it wasn't him? Would he be upset that I didn't tell him before hand? Would he already know, I mean this is a small town and word of relationships travel around extremely fast? Would he even care, now that I had Emmett he might not feel the need to hang out with me because I have someone else to now? Would he at least accept the fact that I was happy, even though it wasn't with him? Time could only tell, and before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot of the movie theatre.

We walked to the ticket box and Emmett paid for our tickets. Inside Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were waiting for me, I don't think I told them about Emmett coming because Edward's jaw looked it became disconnected and Alice's eyes lit up like nothing I have ever seen, and Rosalie looked even angrier as soon as they spotted us.

"Hey you guys, I just wanted to let you know that Emmett will probably be coming with us on these trips from now on because… well we are dating."

"Oh congratulations you guys, you make such a cute couple, I knew you two were going to start dating, I mean once you know who was off the market it was about time you found someone, and Emmett is definitely a catch."

"Um, excuse me but I am right here." Said Emmett

"Oh right sorry, so welcome to our movie dates, Jasper is going to call the restaurant for reservations, so Bella are you coming to dinner or would you and Emmett rather walk around?"

"Well Bella if it's alright with you I'd like to go to the restaurant with them." Emmett said, answering the question that was meant for me.

"Okay, so Jasper make a reservation for six, not let's go get some seats."

We walked into the movie theater and found six seats in a row and we all sat down, I of course sat next to Emmett and Edward, oh what luck, I muttered beneath my breath. A few minutes into it I realized what exactly the movie was about and I couldn't stand watching it. It was about a girl who's best friend in the entire world, who happened to be a guy, was dying of cancer and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. It got me thinking to what I would be like if Edward was in that position and what a wreck I would be. I couldn't even think about it without having my eyes water, so I leaned on to Emmett's shoulder and started bawling my eyes out. I could have sworn I saw Edward glance in my direction several times and each time he would do so it became worse. Why was I getting like this? I mean I had Emmett now shouldn't I be able to pry myself at least a little bit away from Edward. It's not like he would see me as anything more than a friend, he had Rosalie and she was probably all he would ever need.

The movie ended with the worst ending in cinema history yet. The girl's best friend died and then she met a mysterious stranger who she fell in love with and he made her forget all about her best friend, it made me so angry. Hollywood really had no idea what real life is like, because there is no way any one will ever be able to get over someone's death in that short amount of time if they were really as close as they were made out to be. If that happened in real life the girl would probably never talk to anyone again and she wouldn't forget all about her best friend because a mysterious stranger came into her life.

I guess I got lost in thought because the next thing I knew Emmett was tapping my shoulder saying my name over and over again. I shook my head and blinked a few times and came back into the real world.

"So you ready for dinner Bella?" Emmett said sounding really sweet.

"Yep, as ready as I will ever be."

"Okay lets go then," Alice said practically skipping down the sidewalk with Jasper in tow, while the four of us that remained walked behind and made jokes at how ridiculous the movie was. Emmett seemed to be a hit with Edward and Rosalie and before I knew it we were at the restaurant.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around and it was Edward.

"Um Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Of course," and then I turned to Emmett. "Emmett, you and Rosalie go inside and we will come in in a few okay."

"Okay, see you inside," with that they left us and I turned back to Emmett, " So what do you want to talk about?"

"So when did you and Emmett start dating?"

"Last night, he asked me while we were at the dance after you left."

"Oh I see okay, are you sure he's a good guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I am saying is you haven't really known him for that long, how do you know he isn't just putting up a front and he's going to do something to hurt you later down the line."

"I don't think he will, I mean we do know each other a lot and we talked all the time before we started dating, but I mean it's a risk I am willing to take."

"Do you think you are going to fall in love with him?" When he asked that question his eyes seemed to get sad for a split second and then he was serious again.

"I don't know, I mean I never really thought about it, he is my first boyfriend after all, and who's to say he's not the one I meant to be. After all I do believe in soul mates, and while I used to think I knew who it was, I might have been wrong. Or Emmett may be the guy I am supposed to date while the guy of my dreams finds out I am the girl of his. You know, I am new at this so I am just going with the flow for right now."

"Well I am going to press you for further information about who you thought it was later but for right now I just want you to be happy because that's all that matters right?"

"Oh, thank you Edward, that really means a lot to me."

"Anytime, but don't think I will forget about the guy you wanted to be with before, but I swear to you if you say Newton there will be a fight."

"Well I can't always help who I fall in love with." I said sarcastically.

"Oh really, and what is it about Newton that makes you swoon?"

"Well, I think at first it was his incredibly attractive blonde hair and absolutely no muscles. But then it was his obnoxious personality and the fact that he reminds me of a puppy dog who hasn't been fed by his owner in like a week."

"Well those are some pretty good qualities to look for but you know what, I still can't see past the fact that in third grade he beat me in the spelling bee."

"Well that's his best quality, the fact that he beat the almighty Edward Mason at something."

"Well you know what he hasn't beaten me at yet?"

"What would that be?"

"This," he said as he ran towards me and started tickling me in my ticklish spot right on my sides. After a while we were both out of breath from laughing so hard and we decided it was time to get back to our dates, who unfortunately weren't each other.

A/N: I hope you like it, I am sorry yet again for making you wait so long, don't worry the next chapter wont take nearly as long to update. Please review I am aiming to get 200 sometime soon/


	11. Who can say what we are

A/N: I don't own twilight. Oh and by the way if you haven't read Eclipse yet, do it now turn off the monitor and play some music (that's what I do) and read the book. It's so much better than any fan fiction myself or any other fanfic writer could possibly imagine, trust me on this one.

So now since you finished Eclipse as I am sure you all did, you can read the latest chapter of my story.

The rest of the night went by rather uneventful, although to be honest I was kind of disappointed. When Edward was telling what he was better than Mike at I thought for sure that he was going to lean in and kiss me. In fact the seconds that past while he was leaning over to tickle me felt like hours. I thought it was finally the time when he would realized what we should have, but of course things never want to go my way in that department.

When we got back to the restaurant, our dates had our drinks ordered for us and we sat with them respectively. We made small talk so the entire table was involved. Emmett and Rosalie had been talking about cars, since when did Emmett like cars and fixing them up, we would have to have a conversation about that soon.

I guess Alice thought that Edward and I looked bored, so she brought up some of the memories of the past. "Do you remember that day we all went to that brand new park near Port Angeles with your mom Edward and we were playing that lemon game on the big slide and when you came down you were going so fast that we all flew off the slide?"

"Of course, I still have the scars from that day to prove it." He responded.

"I think a special police crew came in to check and make sure there weren't any deaths that day due to all the blood spilt." I added.

"I think I remember seeing that on the news, it made me laugh." Responded Alice.

"My mom has it documented in her scrapbook, along with the newspaper articles about it," added Edward.

I noticed Jasper looked kind of uncomfortable so I decided I would include him the conversation, "Jasper what would you like to talk about, you look out of place just sitting there and not saying anything."

"Oh, it's fine really, as long as Alice is happy I am happy. I don't need to be actively engaged in a conversation to have a good time, just knowing I am in Alice's presence is enough for me, even if she isn't directly communicating with me." I started to cry internally when he said this.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" I asked, and I made my way to the bathroom. I was about three fourths of the way there when the tears starting streaming down my face. Why couldn't I have someone who thought of me that way, I know I have Emmett and he should say those things but it's not the same thing. I want there to be someone for me who no matter what loves me unconditionally. Someone who can see that I am enjoying myself in the company of my friends, and he wouldn't mind if he had to sit back in the shadows, because he knew deep down that it would make me happy. Why couldn't I find someone like that? And why was I being so dramatic all of a sudden? I was never like this, I was normally calm and collected, but these feelings I was getting all of a sudden were making it hard to remain normal. I was gathering my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella, you in there? Is everything alright?" It was Emmett, coming in once again to save the day.

"Yeah, just give me a second okay, I will be out in a moment." I dried my eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Bella?" He was deeply concerned; it made me feel a little better.

"I'm not sure, it's just that something that was said back there got me a little depressed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure but do you mind if we excuse ourselves from the table for the remaining of dinner, I mean we have already eaten and everything."

"No problem, let me just pay and we will take a walk outside."

"I can pay for my half."

"Nonsense, this is a date after all and my parents raised me to never allow a girl to do Dutch."

"Well fine, but hurry up, I will wait over here okay, I don't know if I can face them so soon after my episode."

"That's perfectly okay I will be right back." He walked over to the table and whispered something to Alice and she nodded he then put the money on the table and walked back over to me. He grabbed my hand as he got close to me and we walked out of the restaurant. We stopped eventually at a bench and both sat down simultaneously.

"So what was bugging you inside?" He looked concerned.

"I don't know you might not want to hear it."

"Try me."

"Okay well it was something Jasper said inside, I tried to bring him into the conversation we were having, and he said it was fine he didn't have to be involved as long as he knew he was in Alice's presence he was happy."

"Yeah and…?"

"Well that made me think if I could never find someone like that, someone who is complete when in my presence and I am complete in his?"

"You will find him Bella, you might already have. Don't kid yourself if you think that going to get over him by dating me, you know that will never be the case. I know I am not the person you are meant to be with."

"Then why did you ask me out if you already knew that?"

"Because I knew that if it wasn't me trying to win your heart it would be someone else, and that would be a bad idea for you. I know what he means to you; you have made that at least crystal clear. I just hope that if that doesn't work out then I will be here behind you supporting you and you will end up in love with me."

"You know that sounds oddly familiar to the reasoning I went through when I first found out he was dating Rosalie. You know what I don't get though, why are you sticking around waiting for me when there are loads of more attractive and more emotionally available girls out there dying to date you?"

"Isn't it obvious, no one is like you in any way, and that what makes you unique. You truly are one of a kind, and it's almost impossible for someone not to like you."

"Not entirely." He could most likely sense where this was going.

"He will probably come around, he'd be a fool not to."

"What's so special about me, seriously, I'd love to know?"

"There's a lot, you care about other people more than yourself, you aren't bothered by simple high school popularity contests like most girls are, when you set your mind to something you make sure it gets done, you think you're less attractive than you really are, and you're stubborn like no other girl I have ever met."

"How is being stubborn a redeeming quality?"

"It makes the chase that much more fun for me, and if you think for one second that just because I know you are in love with Edward that I will back down without a fight you are mistaken."

"And why is that?"

"Because you, Isabella Swan, are worth the fight."

"You know, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Only the ones I really like, now come on do you want to go home?"

"I'd love to."

We drove home and he gave me a kiss on the cheek when he walked me to the door. It left a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach but I wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad thing.

The rest of the week got worst and worst as the days went by and the next week was just as bad if not worse. You see Edward had almost completely been ignoring since the triple date, and now if that wasn't bad enough, he was starting to change. It started with the small things, like he pants got a little baggier, his shirts got bigger, he began to use more slang, he even somehow managed to pierce his ear, though I couldn't see how that went over smoothly with his mom.

It even got to the point where he stopped sitting with us at lunch, in fact he was now sitting with the popular kids and he even began to ignore me in the classes we had together. Emmett could sense I hated the way Edward had become and he tried to tell me it was all just a phase but I could tell it was more than that. The Edward I knew never cared to be popular, the Edward I knew would laugh at someone who was posing like he was now. But for some reason a part of my brain told me that this was no longer the Edward I knew. It made me sad all the time, every time I glanced his way, and every night when I went to bed I cried myself to sleep because it was my fault it had to be, there wasn't any other person that could be responsible for it. I just didn't know what I did wrong or how I could fix it.

The next morning another consequential thing happened in my life, it happened right at the end of third period, we had a few minutes left after the teacher finished his lesson for the day.

"Bella, I need to ask you something."

"Sure Emmett anything."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind breaking up."

"That's okay I guess, why the sudden change in feelings?" I really wasn't as upset as I thought I would be.

"Well I fell pretty hard for this girl a while ago, and I guess I am only now feeling the full effects of that."

"So when are you planning on asking her out."

"Well you see that's the problem she is kind of dating someone but they are on the rocks right now. So I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind pretending like we are still dating, it would benefit me because it will make me seem less desperate and I can still go with you on those triple dates so you don't have to go stag again."

"Okay that can work, but I am expecting to be out of a date partner once she realizes that you like and what a catch you are."

"I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with that, thanks Bella you are the greatest."

"No problem, so are you going to tell me who the girl who stole your heart is?"

"Not right now, I'm not comfortable saying her name out loud yet." So there it was my first break up in my life, and suprisingly it wasn't as bad as I always thought it would be.

A/N: So there it is. It isn't the best chapter but I wrote it between the hours of 12 and 2 in the morning so yeah, but I didn't want it to be a cliffhanger or anything like that, but I do have a spoiler for the next chapter, some people won't be human for much longer. DUM DUM DUM!!\

Please Review you would be my best friend, and i will update faster!!!!!


	12. The Choice

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated recently things in my life are pretty hectic with me having a total of half an hour a day to do homework and other things I have to do. So anyhow back to the story.

I woke up the next morning and I had a really bad headache, I could barely see and my neck was completely stiff. I called to my mom down the hall and asked if I could stay home from school. She thought that that would be a wise decision and she called in sick from work to take care of me.

I decided to call Alice to tell her I wouldn't be in school, so she could get my homework and stuff for me during the day.

"Hey Alice," I said once she picked up.

"Hey Bella, why are you calling this early in the morning couldn't you just talk to me at school?"

"That's the thing, I won't be at school, and I'm not feeling well this morning. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting my work for me."

"Of course I will get your work."

"Thanks, you're the greatest, oh and say hello to Jasper and Emmett for me today."

"What about Edward?"

"Well he hasn't exactly been talking to us since the date, but if you talk to him, tell him I say hi as well."

"Okay, will do. Now you go back to bed and feel better soon."

"Bye."

"Bye," she said, and with that she hung up with me, and I was left alone to be sick.

The rest of the day I spent either lying in bed or on the couch in my pajamas. I watched the cheesy talk shows like Maury and Montel. I rarely watched television when I could be out doing other things, but since I was sick at home and everyone else was at school I would have to deal. One of the episodes on was about people being in love with their best friends and trying to get the courage to tell them. I fell asleep during the middle of the episode and I had a dream about that happening to me.

I was walking through a strange hallway that I had never seen before. There were doors all around but none of them gave me any clue as to where I was. Then all of a sudden there was some one there wearing a headset and dragging me through one of the doors. She told me to hold tight and walk down the ramp when my name was called. I still had no idea what was going on. Then all of a sudden my name was being called from what seemed like a loudspeaker and began walking the ramp. I stopped at the end and gasped. There were at least a hundred people in the audience; apparently I was on a talk show.

The host came up to me and greeted me, "Hello Bella, I am Maury, and please have a seat over here."

'Why am I here?"

"Well, you see we received from a source, who will not be named, that you have a crush on your best friend."

"Well, that is correct but there isn't really much I can do about it, he has a girlfriend and he hasn't exactly been hanging out with me recently."

"Well, if you had the chance to tell him what would say?"

"I think that I would say that I have been madly in love with him since we first met, back when I didn't even know what love was. I would tell him that when we were entering middle school, the way he would defend me when people made fun of me made me believe that not all men in the world are bad apples. I'd tell him that sure I might not be the prettiest or most popular girl in the school, but I will always be faithful to him if we got together, I would love him unconditionally, I would show him the world, and I would make him the happiest person alive, well besides myself that is."

"What if I told you that he is sitting in the back room, and has just heard everything you just said?"

"WHAT!?!"

"Edward Cullen please come out now."

"He was there the entire time?" I turned around to see him walking down the same ramp I came in on. I was so embarrassed, what would I do if he rejected me on television I would never be able to live with myself again. He walked to the chair next to me and sat down.

"Bella, I never knew you felt that way, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would react."

"Well, I would have to say…"

And with that my mom had woken me and I would never find out what my dream Edward had wanted to say. I was feeling even worse than I had felt when I fell asleep, and it wasn't just because of the dream, it felt like my head was even more swollen then before. So I took some Advil and went back to the couch. I watched the movie of Pride and Prejudice and remembered why I loved that book so much.

It was around the time that school had ended and so I called Alice and asked her if she got all my schoolwork. She told me she would be there in ten minutes, since Jasper had to stay behind to get a question answered from his teacher. The doorbell rang and I got up to get it, even though it hurt to walk.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I have been better, you might just want to hand over the work and leave, I don't want you to catch whatever it is that I have."

"Okay, well you're in luck you only really have something to do in Biology, but other than that the teachers were pretty relaxed today."

"Well that's always good, well I will talk to you later, all right?"

"See you later Bella."

I went to sleep after I finished my biology homework, which was relatively easy even though I normally stunk at bio. After that I went upstairs and fell asleep in my bed.

The next morning I woke, and was in even worse shape than I was the night before. Mom got really scared about it so she scheduled me a doctor's appointment with a new doctor in town name Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was apparently extremely good at what he did and could have been working in any hospital in the world, but his wife liked living in a small town.

I walked into the reception area and was greeted by Doctor Cullen right away. Let me just say that he was gorgeous. Not even a model or actor could compare to his beauty, his wife must have been really lucky. He took me into one of the rooms and performed some tests on me. Mainly checking for antibodies and things like that to see what disease I had. I was waiting in that room for what seemed like hours for them to return with the results, and when they finally returned it was not quite what I was expecting.

"We never like to tell anyone this, but you're daughter Mrs. Swan has an advanced case of bacterial meningitis, and there isn't currently a way that we can cure it when it is in the stage it currently is in. She may have at most 3 days left to live and those three days will be the most painful she has ever experienced." By the time he finished tell us the horrible news, I was in tears, why did my life have to be the one to end, there are people who are 80 or 90 years old who can't do anything for themselves and have to be taken care of constantly and are eager to die, and yet they get to live, while I still had my whole life ahead of me, and so many things I wanted to do was going to die in less than a week. Life was so unfair.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can do doctor?" My mom was crying her eyes out, her mascara had spread all the way to her chin and she wasn't bothering to wipe it off.

"The bacteria has spread to far that it can't be treated. Oh and Bella would you mind if I asked your mother to leave for a moment there is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure, anything you want. Sorry mom but it seems rather important."

"Mrs. Swan you may come back in the room in a few minutes, this might take a little bit though."

"Alright, well I should probably call Charlie anyway and let him know the bad news. I love you honey."

"I love you too mom." And with that she left the room. Dr. Cullen sat down in the chair next to the bed and began to talk.

"What if I was to tell you there was another option, but if you choose this option you might as well be dead to everyone you know. What would you say."

"I would be interested in it, I mean there are a few people that mean something to me, but if it was the choice between my life and being friends with them I'd choose my life…well with one exception."

"What if I said what I am about to offer you might not seem real or probable."

"I would say, most medical miracles never are."

"Alright, but remember if you reject this idea you may not tell ANYONE about it, do you hear me?"

"I will keep my lips sealed no matter what."

"Okay, the Bella do you believe in vampires?"

"You mean like the creatures of the night?"

"Well, yes, in a way. Except there are some cliches that aren't true. What I am saying is I am one, and if you want I can make you one too. Now you would be semi-immortal so you would never age, but you will have to live off of blood for the rest of your life… Now before you freak out ,my wife and I have established a diet of eating animals so we wont have to kill humans, we think it gives us back a little bit of the humanity we used to have. So what do you say?"

"I say, that I would love to do, but with one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That if anything happens to Edward Cullen you offer him this same solution."

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well he is my best friend and if it is possible I would love to spend the rest of eternity being best friends with him. What exactly does the transformation include."

"Well, it would start off with me biting you to inject the venom, then it will take 3 excruciatingly long and painful days for the venom to reach your heart and then the transformation will be done with."

"Ok, well what will you tell my mom? And what about Edward? "

"Well, with your mom I will tell her this is the natural progression of the disease, and with Edward I will give him the option next time I have the chance."

"What if he isn't dying?'

"I will ask him what he would do to see you again?"

"Okay, can I talk to my mom first before you bite me?"

"Of course you can, you might not be coherent enough to talk to her during the transformation. I will send her in."

With that he walked out of the room, and in walked my mom and dad who just got to the hospital and was told the bad news.

"Mom and dad, I am so sorry this had to happen, and Dr. Cullen told me that I might not be coherent enough to talk to you in the next few days so I want to tell you what I need to right now. I love you both so much, you are the best parents anyone could have ever asked for, you loved me unconditionally, you never yelled at me for being foolish or stupid, and you were always there when I needed you. I want you to remember the good days we had together not these last few days of my life. I also need you to tell Alice, Emmett, and most importantly Edward, that they meant the world to me and every moment we shared was one of the highlights of my life. Tell them I will miss them so much, but that they shouldn't mourn my death, because the ultimate way of losing a friend is mourning, tell them instead to remember the good times, like birthday parties and weekend movies, and that we will be together again someday." I said the last part slightly under my breath because I knew I would never be with most of them again. I kissed my parent's goodbye and they left the room. The Dr. Cullen stepped in. The lights were turned off because it had gotten to be past visiting hours and he took a step towards me, then another and another, and the next thing I new his teeth were sunk into my neck and a flame erupted inside of me.

A/N: well I hope you liked it, sorry it took forever again. Review and maybe I wont get writers block again anytime soon.


	13. Waking Up

A/N: So here's another excuse about why I haven't been able to update in the past two months, and know that I really would love to update as often as you guys want me to but it's not always possible. You see I am currently a senior in high school and the months of October, November, and December are major months when it comes to applying to colleges writing admissions essays and so forth. But I am officially don't with applications and have gotten the letter of acceptance to the college I want to go to the most so I should be able to update a little faster, but I really can't make any promises.

So without further adieu here is chapter 13. ENJOY!!!!!!!

I don't really remember what had happened during those three days I was being turned. All I know was that it felt as if my entire body was engulfed in an inferno that no matter what I would not be able to get out of. I wanted to die every single moment of each and every day, but I knew that that was also impossible, but oh how I begged for it to be so.

However, there was one event that I remembered and even though I couldn't change what was happening and I still bore witness to it.

Edward had walked into the room a few hours after I was bitten and sat down at what I guess was the chair near my bedside, and took hold of my hand; he let it go for a second but then picked it up again. Oh how I wished I could see his face to maybe be able to tell what was going on through his mind. He started speaking and I remember what he said exactly because I wanted to remember the last thing he would ever say to me for the rest of my life. "Oh Bella, I can't believe you are leaving me, I have no idea what I am going to do without you, you couldn't just get the flu like normal people and be better in three days could you? I know I have been a lousy friend in the recent weeks but I really wanted to make that better, and now I won't be able to," I was beginning to hear his voice crack and sounded like he was crying. "I really hope you can hear me and even if you can't respond I want you to know that you have been the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I really don't know what I would have done throughout the years if it hadn't had been for you. It feels like there's this piece of my heart that just disappeared and you aren't even gone yet, and I know that that's a terrible thing to say, but I don't even want to know what's going to happen when I go to your funeral, or everyday when I walk down the hallways and know that you aren't there. I just want you to know that a world without you will be a world without me. You have been my best friend since as long as I can remember, and I always felt the need to protect you and at first it felt like a big brother type of protection but now it feels like…"

Then before I could register anything he was falling to the ground and I had no idea what happened. There was a sudden rush of nurses or so I guess and they carried him off.

That was all I remember besides the pain from the entire transformation.

I woke up and I was clearly not in the hospital. I was in a huge bedroom that was a light red, but it wasn't just one color of red, clearly my vision had improved when I became a vampire, because I could all the different pigments that were blended together to make the exact shade of red. I was lying in a four poster canopy bed that had a gold almost sheer fabric hanging from it and the bed linens were a deep gold with a hint of red in them the pillows were gold and they were by far the comfiest pillows I had ever encountered. The rest of the furniture was a deep mahogany. It was by far the best decorated room I have ever seen. On the bedside table there was a note addressed to me.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am glad you have finally awoken; I bet it has been a long three days for you. I bet there are a million and a half questions running through your mind and I will be pleased to answer all of them as soon as I get off work from the hospital. However, Esme is downstairs waiting for you to come down and she can help with some of the basic things or if you need to go hunting before I get home, but before you make your way downstairs, I suggest you go to the room to the left of yours for a surprise, and I hope you like the room that you are currently in, because if you choose to stay with myself and my wife Esme, it will be yours to use as you please. Esme tried to decorate in a style that she hoped you would like. _

_Carlisle._

I thought to myself oh great, I hate surprises with a passion but I figured I would check it out since Carlisle did go through the hassle of doing or getting whatever it is. I walked down the hallway and it felt like my feet were gliding I was barely putting any effort into it and yet I was at a pace that was almost running speed. I guess that was one of the traits I would have now that I was a vampire. I opened the door and there was another room that was a tannish color with a mahogany bed with black linens and a black drape around it so I couldn't see what or who was in there. There were slight gasps coming from whatever was on the bed and I imagined that I had done the same thing when I was transforming, but no, that couldn't be, Carlisle couldn't have…

I walked as slowly as I could to the bed and opened up the curtain and there lay Edward. He was pale and you could see the discomfort on his face, but memory served him no justice. The image of him in my mind that I would think of every chance I could wasn't even close to what I saw now. My guess is that your appearance gets intensified during the transformation, because he went from what could be confused as the looks of a model to that of a god. He was gorgeous, and all I wanted to do was be near him. So, I carefully climbed onto the king size bed and laid next to him with my head on his chest and listened to his breathing. I was put into a trance by the constant rhythm of his breathing and the rising and falling of his lungs. I don't know how long I was laying there when all of a sudden he gasped and I immediately sat up.

"Bells, is that you?" He spoke and his voice was smooth like velvet.

"Of Course it is, Edward, who else would it be?" I asked, my voice had almost a musical quality to it.

"Then is this heaven?" He asked, apparently confused.

"Nope, we are still in Forks."

"Then how is it possible that you are here, last thing I remember was the doctor telling me you weren't going to make it, but he said something like if I wanted to see you again I had the chance of becoming a mythical creature, I think it was a zombie or werewolf."

'You mean a vampire?"

"Oh yeah that was it."

"Well, that is what we are now."

"Really? I mean I better not be dreaming and have to wake up with you really being dead and have to live my life without you."

"Don't worry you aren't dreaming, we really are vampires."

"So you are really here?"

"Yep," after I said that he pulled me into an extremely tight hug and didn't seem like he was going to let go any time soon.

"You have no idea what I have been going through since I found out you wouldn't make it. I haven't talked to anyone, not even Alice, I couldn't even sleep since I found out that you were in the hospital. I was a complete wreck."

"But why? You would have forgotten me eventually or someone would have eventually taken my place, I mean you do have Rosalie after all and she is gorgeous and popular and she would have have helped you forget me or even replace me."

He got suddenly angry, "NO ONE would EVER be able to replace you or make me forget about you. Not Alice, Not Rosalie, nor any other person that I ever could have potentially met. You are my best friend, and have been since you moved here in kindergarten. I have told you things that I will never tell anyone else, and we have done tings together that are experiences I will only ever share with you and no one else no matter what happens." 

"Even though you say all this now, if you hadn't had been turned by Carlisle and I hadn't also been turned, then you would have, I mean you could be the most popular boy in the entire school if you wanted, and what am I some insignificant person who would have been part of your past."

"You clearly don't see yourself at all for what you really are."

"Oh, and what is that?" Before he could answer my question we heard our names being called from downstairs, from someone who I assumed to be Esme.

"Don't worry; we will continue this conversation later." I made sighed and he grad my hand and gently pulled me off the bed and through the door and downstairs to meet Esme. I couldn't help but feel an electric shock in my hand where he was holding; hopefully that was just an after effect of the transformation.

We went into what I guess was the family room and saw Carlisle and Esme. They made a very picturesque couple, they both looked like they could be models. Esme had a caring air about her and when we entered the room she got up and gave us each a bug hug and welcomed us into her home. Then she sat back down and we followed by sitting on the couch facing them.

"So we have some things that you would probably like to be cleared up apart from what I told you before I bit you. Do you have any questions or should I give you the basics," said Carlisle.

"Well I think you cleared up the basics but the only thing I was wondering about is the blood, so do you drink blood or is that just a myth?" I asked.

"We do drink blood, but I don't believe in slaughtering innocent humans just so we can survive, so I came up with a new method and that is drinking from animals, it's not as satisfying but eventually if you decided to join my family you will become used to it."

"I can see where your logic lies, and I would love to join your family that is if Edward agrees also."

"Of course I agree, I don't want to be a murderer."

"Okay, with that being settled I guess I should take you hunting so that you don't go mad with thirst while you are still learning control." He got up and we followed.

"Have fun, and catch something exciting for me," said Esme as she kissed Carlisle on the cheek and waved us off.

We were hunting for a few hours and it was completely exhilarating. Running like you didn't have a care in the world without having to think about tripping was one of the greatest feelings I'd ever felt. Although I couldn't enjoy it that much, because I was still dying to know what Edward had wanted to say, and every time we got close to each other one of us would smell an animal and run after it. By the end of the hunt I had caught 4 deer and I was completely satisfied, I walked back to the meeting place and silently the three of us made our way back to my new home.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, I personally loved it. Please review. And if you have any questions that aren't what is going to happen next, but that are about things you don't understand in the previous chapters go ahead and ask away. I will answer all of them.

The next chapter should be up sooner than what this one took


	14. So you're a Vampire now?

A/N: Ok ok i know i know, i haven't updated in forever, but my life has been completely hectic ever since the last time i updated and I feel really bad, but sometimes theres just nothing you can do, and i dont own Twilight so please don't sue, so lets begin this chapter.

Edward and I walked into the living room side by side following Carlisle. He called to Esme to come join us and he took a seat on the love seat. Esme came down she hugged both Edward and myself and then took her seat next to Carlisle, and we took a seat across from them on the couch.

"So, where would you like to begin?" Carlisle asked, I glanced at Edward who was doing the same thing and then I turned back to Carlisle.

"Now that we are vampires, how long can we live? Will we always be alive or will eventually just turn into dust in like four hundred years?" I asked.

"Well, you will not turn into dust thats for sure, and there are only a few things that would be able to kill you." Carlisle answered seamlessly.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Well, in order for a vampire to die, they must be torn apart into small pieces and then lit on fire." Carlisle answered, I gasped.

"That sounds rather unpleasant." I said.

"Well then we are just going to have to make sure that you never get into a situation like that," Edward said as he nudged my side.

"Is there anything else you would like to know, like other myths that you might be curious about?" Esme asked.

"Now that you say that is the only way we can die I guess that going out into the sun won't kill us," Edward said questioningly.

"Well we dont turn into dust that way, but it is something rather extraordinary what happens. As you might have noticed during the transformation your skin was turned into something that similar to that of marble. Well when you go out into the sun, you skin sparkles like diamonds, which is why we always chose to live in rainy small towns where we don't have to stay inside all the time." Explained Carlisle.

"That seems like it would be quite a sight to see, I am rather excited for the next sunny day." I said.

"Now that we have some of the basics covered, I would like to ask you two whether or not you wish to stay with us and join our family. We are one of the few covens that live off a diet of animal blood, and we would be honored for you to stay with us."

"I would love to, of course there really isn't any other option for me seeing as how in my entire life I have always gotten faint when it comes to the smell of rust."

"And I guess since Bella is staying with you, I will too," Edward chimed in, and I gave him a look that said 'are you sure?' He just nodded.

"Okay, with that being said, we need to discuss moving, since we can't exactly have you two running wild around a town where they think that you are dead." Carlisle said.

"I guess, I am all up for moving, I mean I will miss my family and friends, but I don't want people getting suspicious about us and putting all of us in danger." I answered him.

"I was thinking that we would be moving to our home in Astoria, Oregon. It is relatively the same type of weather as we have here, but it's far enough away that we won't be noticed." Said Esme.

"Okay that would be fine with us." I said glancing at Edward to see if he was okay with it, he simply nodded.

"Well we will leave you alone while we set up arrangements for our departure, you two will need new identification as members of our family, would you be willing to take on the last name of Cullen, if not we can make up a different background story for you guys, but that can be changed whenever we move again if you arent happy with the story." Carlise said.

"That will be fine for right now i guess." Said Edward.

"Well dears, for right now, you go make yourselves at home in your rooms, if you need anything just call and we will be right there okay," said Esme and we made our way up the stairs.

We slowly made our way up the stairs, taking in the entire house. I marveled at the artwork that hung on the hallway walls, it was exquiste. It must have all been very old. There were pictures of different castles as well as a painted portrait of Carlsie and Esme. I opened the door that led to the room that I had woken up in earlier that day, and made my way inside. Edward followed closely behind and together we sat on the huge bed in the center of the room.

"You have been very quite all day, whats the matter?" I asked him.

"I have just been thinking of things."

"Like what exactly?"

"Just the things that we are going to be leaving behind, you know friends and family."

"I am bet you are really going to miss Rosalie aren't you? You two became quite close recently."

"You could say that, she really understood the things that I told her, about life in general, she was going through them to so it was nice to have someone there to talk to."

"You could have talked to me, I mean i don't want to sound jealous or anything like that but I was always there for you and yet you pushed me away, almost to the point where it seemed like I didn't know you anymore. Do you know how that made me feel? You are my best friend, I thought I could tell you everything about my life, and then all of a sudden you weren't there anymore."

"I was always there for you, you just might have misinterpreted the signs," he said and he turned around to face me on the bed.

"I don't think that that was the case, you deliberately pushed me away as soon as you started dating Rosalie, and you can't even deny it."

"I did no such thing, the only reason we grew apart was because you started dating Emmett and then you had no time for anyone else but him."

"Don't blame this on Emmett, he was only person who would still be there for me whenever I needed him once you started dating Rosalie, and you and her and Jasper and Alice would all be invited to go to the popular parties and things like that while I would stay at home waiting for someone to invite me. Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep because of that, how many times I wished that just once in my life I could have someone to go to parties with just so that I wouldn't have to spend my Friday nights at home alone reading Pride and Prejudice for the millionth time? Do you know how my heart would break every time you guys decided that I wasn't allowed to be part of your plans because I wasn't part of one of the schools "it" couples? Did you honestly ever give any thought to me once you started dating Rosalie?" Edward just looked stunned, but then he composed himself.

"I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy Bella, if I had known that not inviting you to those menial things would have made you upset, I would have invited you in a heartbeat. But I was under the impression that you would never in a million years want to go to a high school party, because you and me we are above things that meaningless, like highschool parties."

"But yet you went to them anyway?"

"I went to them because Rose wanted everyone to know that we were a couple, so she planned out our entire week, at least a month in advance, and every time I would tell her that I wanted to spend time with you, she would guilt me in to whatever it was she wanted to do. My parents always raised me to respect women, you know that, and I couldn't tell her no, I couldn't yell back at her if she made me upset, I couldn't even break up with her without the feeling being mutual."

"Wait you wanted to break up with her? For how long?"

"Well, at first I was happy, you know the bliss of a first relationship, you probably felt that way with Emmett, knowing that there is someone, who as long as you are dating will always care about you because they want you in their lives. But then we fell apart for a bit, and then we got back together. So in essence no we never broke up, but she knew my predicament."

"Oh, I see then," I said with a sigh, "but things weren't like that with me and Emmett, you see when we first met, he could tell I was unhappy, because although he seems like a goofball, he can read people quite easily, and the first time we had an actual conversation outside of school, I explained to him what I was going through and he actually understood it. Apparently there was someone unobtainable that wanted as well, and then things just happened and he asked me out, but he understood there was someone else for me, that no matter what I would always like that person, but I accepted because even though he wasnt the one, why shouldn't I be happy while the guy I like was. But then eventually broke up because things just weren't working out, and we promised to keep up pretenses until either the girl he liked broke up with her boyfriend or the guy I like broke up with his girlfriend."

"Did they ever?"

"I don't think so, and I know how much it upset Emmett."

"It seems that you really care about him."

"I do, we became really close once you decided you wanted to be popular."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means Edward don't kid yourself? You became one of them, even though you said you never would, even though you promised me you would never care about stupid things like popularity. Then you started giving up everything you used to love. You even stopped playing the piano, THE PIANO EDWARD! Your mother was so upset, it was the one thing that you loved over everything else, the one thing that truly ever made your eyes lit up when you talked about it, and you gave it up. You weren't the same Edward I was friends with for all those years, and even now I don't know if your back to being Edward, my best friend."

"Okay before you continue yelling at me, because I can handle you yelling at me for as long as you like, I just want to say that the piano was not the thing that I loved over everything else. There is something that was more important, there will ALWAYS be something more important to me than playing the piano."

"And what is that? Is it the dream of being popular? Please don't say that that is what it is, because if you say being popular I couldn't possibly understand how we were ever friends in the first place, because I could never be friends with someone whos sole love in life is being popular."

"I can honestly say that becoming popular is not what I cherish most in life, and for you to think that is just absurd. The only reason I ever became popular was to obtain what I wanted most."

"What was it that you wanted most Edward, and don't say you dont want to say, and you better not lie, because we have an entire eternity to be friends and I don't ever have to worry about trust issues. So just tell me, that way we can go back to being the best of friends like we were before all of this."

"It might work out like this, but once I tell you this we will never go back to being friends like we were before."

"Why is that Edward?"

"You really want to know why?"

"Of course I do."

"The thing I cherish most in this life, my last life, and all the time in between from now until forever is YOU. You are the one subject that makes my eyes light up when I talk about it, but you obviously would have never noticed, because why would I spend my time talking about you when you are around then talking to you. The only reason I ever did any of the things I have done, was for you. I started dating Rosalie, because I thought that by dating her you would see that I could have been boyfriend material, and you would have asked me out yourself, because I was to chicken to have it be any other way. Then when we were on that triple date, I so wanted to kiss you right there and then, but I couldn't because I could never make you do anything that you didn't want to do. You brought up when I started acting popular and our friendship reached it's limit, well that's only because I had told Rosalie at that point that I loved you and she understood, apparently it was sooo obvious, and she tried to help me win your heart. That was about 3 months ago, the day Rose and I broke up, and then we tried to come up with a plan. We assumed that since you were with Emmett that that was the type of guy you wanted. So I became the sterotypical that guy and yet you didn't want me still, and my heart broke even more..." I stopped him midsentence my covering his mouth with my hand.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that? Why did you let me suffer all of these years because you were simply to chicken to tell me how you felt? I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes back in kindergarten. Even back when I thought boys had cooties I was still in love with you. But I always felt that it should be the guys job to ask the girl out, so I waited patiently for you, and when you used to get asked out by girls all the time and then turn them down i thought I had a chance, but then Rosalie came along and i figured you were just waiting for a girl who matched yourself in looks, because you by far have always been the most attractive man in the school, in the town and maybe in the state of Washington, so what wouldn't you save yourself for a girl who could very much choose to be a supermodel when she is old enough to become one."

"Silly Silly Bella. There is only one girl who will ever be perfect to me. On a scale of one to ten she is a 125, and do you know who that is?"

"Ummm...Heidi Klum?"

"Okay well maybe two, but I am talking about you, Bella, to me you are perfect."

"Your not just pulling my leg are you? Because if you are lying to me, I dont think I would ever be able to forgive you."

"This is one thing I could never lie to you about." With that I closed the distance between us, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wound themselves around my waist and his head bent down to meet mine. Right before our lips met he whispered "I love you" and then we kissed. It was the greatest kiss of all time, and okay I may be a little biased because it was the kiss I had waited for for my entire life. The moments his lips met mine my eyes shut, the ways his lips were as smooth as silk as they moved in perfect harmony with mine. They occasionally moved to the corners of mine and i could feel his whispering undecipherable things and he kissed me. My hands moved from his neck to his hair and my fingers ended up wrapping strands of it around them. By some insane miracle it was even smoother than I could ever think possible, I grabbed his hair in my fists and pulled him closer to myself to increase our bond. His tongue grazed across my lips and i allowed entrance. His tongue began massaging mine and he tasted just like I always thought he would only better. We continued for a few more minutes, until we finally broke apart to take completely unnecessary breaths.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I layed my head onto his chest. "That was the greatest first kiss I think anyone could ever ask for, and I am so glad that I waited for it to be with you."

He smiled, kissed my forehead, and simply said, "I couldn't agree with you more, and I must say I think it made me even more in love with you."

"I love you too Edward Masen."

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter as much as I do, honestly it was my favorite chapter I have written and I think it was very much worth the wait.

Please Review and let me know what you think, and the story isn't over yet I promise. 


	15. The Meadow

A/N: So I pretty much hate my computer, I had half of a chapter written and you know what, it decides to shut itself off without me having the chance to save it, but whatever hopefully it will be as good as it was before. On another note, the Twilight cast is almost done, and I love Jasper, Jackson Rathbone has been one of my favorite actors for a while now, ever since i used to watch Beautiful People on ABC family. 

So on with the story...

I was laying in his arms for what seemed like hours, and it was completely heavenly, there was nothing more that I could ever want that didn't include lying in his arms for the rest of my life.

"So what would you like to do with the rest of our day?" he asked me.

"I have some ideas," I said as i leaned in to kiss him. It started off as a sweet innocent kiss, but lead to a full blown makeout session.

Before we got any further, he pulled away from me and wrapped me in his arms again, "While I would love to continue doing this all day, I don't want us to do anything before we are ready for it. My parents always raised me as a gentleman, you know that, you have met them before, and i want to preserve not only my own virtue but yours as well. So let's not do anything that we might regret years down the line." I sighed in depression, but i knew he was right, when i am 50 or even older i would probably look back on that moment and wish that we had waited a while longer to consumate our relationship.

"I see where you are coming from, and we should take this as slow as needed, I mean, we do have the rest of eternity to be together, and I will never let you go now that I have you, so don't expect me too."

"I'm glad you said that because you aren't getting away from me that easily now either, I have only been waiting to go out with you since the fifth grade, I would wait for you until the end of time."

"So what would you like to do now? I mean I am sure we can't do that much now that you know we are dead and all."

"I think I have an idea about something we could do, but we should probably make sure it is okay with Carlisle and Esme before we go." I nodded my head, and he got up from the bed and took my hand and helped me off. Then hand in hand we made our way down the stairs.

We walked into the living room to see Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch watching tv, but it was obvious that they weren't paying that much attention to it. His arm was around her and she was leaning into him. It was the perfect image of an everlasting love and admiration for one another. I felt bad that we had to interupt them but I wanted to see what Edward had in store for us. Sensing our presence, they both turned around.

"We were wondering if there was anyway that we would be able to take a hike in the woods out back, I know we may be cutting it close even though we are quite a few miles away from civilization here, but I kind of just wanted to go on a walk with Bella." Edward said to Carlisle.

"That should be okay, just make sure you stay within two miles of the house, if not you may get to close to town, and it is to early to test your resistance, but it is out of hiking season so you shouldn't havet to worry about people in the woods."

"Okay thank you so much, we will be back later. Around what time would you like us back?" Edward asked.

"Well here's a cell phone," Carlisle said as he threw the cell phone at Edward, "keep it on that way if we need to get in touch with you, we will be able to."

"Thank you so much," I said as I ran up to them and hugged them, "You are so nice for taking us into your house and taking care of us as if we were your own children."

"It is our pleasure, dear." Esme said as she returned the hug. "Now you to go have some fun, just make sure you come home at a reasonable hour."

"Will do, bye." Edward and I said in unison as we made our way out the back door.

We walked in silence for a few moments taking in our sorroundings and just enjoying each others company. Yeah I know thats so cheesey, but at that moment it couldn't have been more true than in that moment, but I eventually decided it was time to break the silence.

"You know I haven't really taken a walk outside in the woods in what seems like forever."

"I know what you mean, I used to love just stepping outside of the house and walking to some random places in the forest and then just sitting down and thinking about my life. It was always so nice to get away from the pressure of high school and just enjoy being myself without any worries."

"That's exactly how I used to feel, you know, like that one day freshman year when Lauren and Jessica told me that I wasn't good enough to be in your presence, and that the best thing for me to do was fall off the face of the earth, when I got home all I wanted to do was escape so I just went into the woods across the street from my old house and tried my hardest to get lost."

"Why would you listen to those stupid girls?"

"Because I knew subconciously that even though I didn't really believe what they were saying, that part of it was true. I mean look at you, and then look at me, we are in two completely different leagues..." He cut me off by covering my mouth similar to the way I had done earlier.

"That is completely absurd, you are by far the most attractive girl, personality as well as appearance wise in the entire world, and even if it was true, you are the girl I am in love with and they aren't, so you should never worry about anyone ever saying that you aren't good enough. And if you did run off that day in the woods, how do you think I would have felt? Did you think for , one second that by you running off I wouldn't be completely and utterly devasted if you didn't show up again after that."

"Well I didn't know that at the time, I mean how was I supposed to know that if you never gave a single hint as to whether or not you felt the same way."

"Well if I had known that, I would have confessed my love for you the first day I realized what those feelings were." He said as he sat down on a tree stump and pulled me down into his lap.

"All of that is water under the bridge for us now, because you know how I feel and I am pretty sure that I know how you feel and I won't let go of that even if our lives depended on it, because for the past 12 years you have been my life."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, you are the perfect guy you know that right? I mean any girl would be jealous if they overheard those words and knew that they weren't being said about them."

"Well than hopefully my girlfriend isn't the jealous type, because she has secretly been listening in on our conversation, and here I am flattering you as if my life depended it on it." He said jokingly, and I decided to play along with it.

"I don't think that you should be dating this girl anymore then, you could obviously go for someone who is a lot more attractive."

"That would be impossible, you see at the school we used to go to before we were transformed into mythical creatures, she was the most gorgeous girl to ever grace the halls of the school, and she didn't even know it which made her even hotter, and her personality, I mean no one could ever be as perfect as her, she put all her efforts in to putting other people ahead of herself."

"She sounds like she was made for you, so I guess you won't be breaking up with her anytime soon." I said as I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Never," he said as he kissed my forehead, and then he gently picked me up and stood me on the ground and stood up as well., "now shall we continue our little walk or would you rather go back inside."

"I'd love to continue this walk, but wouldn't your girlfriend be upset if she knew you were spending all of this time with me?"

"She doesn't need to know about this then," he said as he winked at me and grabbed my hand and made our way deeper into the woods. I was really glad that I had lost all of the clumsiness I had when I was transformed, because there was no way I would have been able to make it through the woods with out falling if I still had all my former "gracefullness."

"Hey do you see that," Edward pointed ahead at an area in the forest where you could see rays of sunshine shining through the trees.

"I didn't even realize that it had stopped raining, but I would love to see what is up there that is making it shine as much as it is."

We made our way through the brush and I took the first step into the most gorgeous place that I had ever seen. It was a perfectly round meadow where somehow the grass wasn't overgrown in the slightest and there were beautiful purple and yellow wildflowers in clusters throughout the entire area. In one corner you could even see a small rocky stream gurgling its way through. I could not, even if I tried for the rest of my life, find a more perfect place. I was completely in awe, and I turned around to see Edward's expression but when I turned around I saw that he was still in the shadow of the trees and staring intently at me. I gave him a glance that was meant to ask him "what?" and he answered right away.

"I figured that when Carlisle said that we sparkled in the sunlight it would have been one heck of a sight, but I never imagined it to be like this."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? What did Carlisle say earlier about sparkling?" I must have missed something in the conversation we had earlier, because for some reason everything that he was saying was confusing me.

"I am talking about how Carlisle mentioned earlier about what happens when we go out into the sun, and how our skin sparkles like diamonds, don't you remember that?"

"Oh yeah," I said as it dawned on me what he was actually saying, "Why are you just standing there then? Get your butt out into the sun light so I can marvel at you in all of your glory."

"Okay, if you insist," he said as he stepped directly into the sun's rays and my jaw dropped. His beauty was increased ten fold with every sparkle that came off of his skin. I instantly felt the urge to touch him just to make sure he was in fact there and not just some figment of my imagination.

"You know, it's incredible how much you are sparkling and its only your arms that are showing."

"Well then you know what has to be done," his hands immediately went to the hem of his shirt and he started to pull it above his head, and once again my jaw was left hanging wide open. But this time it wasn't only because of the sparkling, but because never once in the past few years had I ever seen him without a shirt on, and I must say that puberty certainly did him well.

He walked into the middle of the meadow and laid down in the grass, and I went to join him. I laid down beside him and perched myself on my forearm and looked down at him.

"How did I never realize before that you have incredibly perfect abs?" I said as I took my finger and gently traced the outline of his muscles.

"Well then it's a good thing for me to know that you weren't only after me for my bod."

"Oh I was, don't you worry, I mean who falls in love with personality now a days." i said jokingly as I still traced his stomach

"I know right, but then again now a days it's practically against the law to date anyone who is under a 9.5 based on todays society's standards. Who really cares about brains and personality when I could have a smoking hot babe on your arm."

"Then why are you dating me? I mean I am certainly no where near that on even a caveman's scale let alone todays society."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you obviously are very unaware of how beautiful you actually are. I mean you were by far the hottest girl in school, and now let me tell you, you being turned into a vampire, well let's just say I'm going to have to keep a tight grip on you."

"You're just saying that because we are dating now and you feel it's you obligation."

"I am not," he said in a huff, "You obviously had never taken a trip into the boys locker room before gym, you see everyday I had to deal with those vile creatures like Mike Newton and Tyler, always saying how hot you were and then placing bets to see who could get you into bed first."

"That's utterly repulsive, I'm assuming you never took parts of those conversations or bets then?"

"Oh I tried to stop them most of the time, but I did take part of one or two of their bets."

"Oh really and what were they? Just so, you know, we could make it so you are guaranteed to win."

"Well the first bet was for your first kiss and the second was I would be the first guy to make you fall in love with."

"Well hands down you won the first one, but I must say I think you missed your chance with the second one.'

"How so?" he said and he looked upset, but I could tell that he was just kidding.

"You see for as long as I can remember I have secretly had a thing for guys who are overly horny, and look like they need a shower constantly, so therefore you never really stood a chance. You see since the first day Mike Newton came up to me and said the most vile thing imaginable to me, I have been in love."

"I think I picked up on that. I always knew that your overly present disgust for him was always really something more."

"That is why it could never possibly work out between us, because you obviously smell to good and are way to gentleman-like for me to ever fall in love with you."

"Those type of things can easily be changed though. I mean I could easily start acting like a drunkard and a horndog and stop taking showers. Heck I might even go roll around in the dirt and never wash it off if it would make you fall in love with me."

"You don't need to do that, because you see I have already fallen for you even though it goes against everything I have ever told myself I would look for in a guy."

"That's good, because I like the way I act, and I have heard that girls are occasionally drawn to how I smell, so I'd rather not walk around all muddy and in need of shower." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Good because if you ever changed anything about yourself I would have to break up with you because you being anyway other than how you are at this exact moment simply will not do."

"Okay, so I guess I can't dye my hair green and get that mohawk like I was planning to before."

"I don't know, now that you mention it you would look kind of hot with a mohawk," I said as i tried to give his hair a mohawk by simply rubbing it together and standing it on its ends. "But I think that I would miss your old hair to much, and plus I don't think that our hair grows anymore so it would be stuck like that for the rest of eternity."

"You know what, I guess you're right, plus I don't think a mohawk would fit my style, I have never been much for the punk rock scene."

"Well there is always wigs if you feel like pretending, and you better not even think about changing your hair to match those artists who you do like."

"Why not?"

"Because if I recall correctly, your favorite artists are piano composers from a long time ago and most of them wore white wigs with curls in them, and you dont have the face to pull that style off."

"So how do you think my hair should be then?"

"Well," I hesitated for a few moment, even though I knew exactly what I was going to say all along. "You are the type of person who should have a truly unique colored hair, like regular old brown or blond would never do you an justice. I was thinking something along the lines of that as a penny, you know a coppery color it would be perfect I think it would go excellently with the the color that your eyes will be in a year or so, because apparently even though they are red right now if we keep up this diet our eyes will become the color of Carlisle's or Esme's."

"Ok, now that we established hair color, how should it be styled because you know hair now isn't only about the color it's all about the way it's styled." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I think that it would look the best if it was styled messy, like you put effort into it but it still looks like you just woke up."

"So then we should probably ask Esme to pick us up some hair dye from the store."

"Or we could just not do anything to your hair, I mean I guess I can live with looking at it the way it is now for the rest of eternity." I said overemphasising the word 'guess'.

"No I can't let you go unhappy for the rest of eternity, I might as well just cut it all off as soon as we get back to the house."

I immediately sat up, "You wouldn't dare?" i asked questioningly. He just laughed.

"Of course not, I just wanted to see what your reaction would have been, and I am very glad you did what you did, because if I was bald I never would have been good enough for you."

"If anything I am not good enough for you." He just shook his head and pulled me into his chest.

"This is really becoming a moot point, why don't we agree to disagree and just say that we were meant for each other, and leave it at that."

"Okay, will do," I said as I leaned in to him and closed my eyes. I was daydreaming about marrying Edward and I could feel my mouth turn into a smile. It was the best dream I could have ever wanted. All too soon I felt myself being shaken.

"Bella, Bella, wake up, we have to go," I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning over me with his hands on either side of me.

"Let's go then shall we." He said as he got up and stretched his hand out for me to grab on to. I immediately took it and stood up from the ground. I dusted off my back so that there was not grass on me as we made our way home. Home? I couldn't believe I was already thinking of the Cullen's house as home. But it made sense, I mean in this house I had Edward who made everywhere I could ever dream of going feel like home and while i miss my parents a ton, and it gets worse and worse every day but Carlisle and Esme just give off the type of vibes that make a place feel homey. "Are you there Bella?" Edward said as he pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about things." It was almost as if he could read my mind, with the way his eyes seemed to convey that they knew exactly what I was going through.

"You miss your family dont you?" he said as he pulled me into a hug, "but you know things will get better, because with time you will think of others as your new family, and you know what even though you love Charlie and Renee as much as I love my mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme are willing to take us into their house and act as our parents and in time I'm sure that we will all become one happy family."

"Well maybe not everyone will be family."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is wrong to date your brother or sister in pretty much every place that has people or vampires living in it."

"Okay, now we really must be going back, would you allow me to try something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Umm... sure," and he picked me up bridal style and starting running back to the house. In around a minute and a half we had made it to the porch. I felt ike I was flying the entire time he was running and when he slowed down I could feel the motion set in place. But as soon as he set me down on the ground I already missed the feelings of myself in his arms, and I let out a small whimper, which made him smirk, oh god that smirk and how I loved it so.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I would gladly love to hold you like that any time you want just say when, but not now I think Carlisle and Esme think it's time for us to come inside. He opened the door for me and waited for me to enter before he followed behind. He was by far the greatest guy that ever lived on Earth, and the best thing was he was all mine, and I was never letting go.

A/N: I love it, it is my longest chapter yet, and I am sorry about any typos but the computer I am on doesn't have spell check. Okay and I know you guys may want them to "get together" in that sense but I can't see either of them being the type of people to rush a relationship in that way. So the relationship is going to have to blossom between the two of them, after all when it comes to the love of your life you dont just rush these type of things.

So please Review, because you know you love me and my amazing story between these two love birds lol.


End file.
